Tueur de Flics
by lagentillefan
Summary: Séquelle de Amour Assassin. Suspense,drame,amour,souffrance et souvenirs...Please, envoyez moi vos reviews!
1. Prologue

**TUEUR DE FLICS**

**Prologue**

_Ce n'est pas votre place ! Vous êtes une honte. Une défaite. Une maladie. Vous ne devriez pas être là ! Mais je vais vous faire disparaître, comme on écrase un insecte. Vous êtes mes cibles et je n'en rate pas une. Vous allez tomber les unes après les autres…_


	2. 1:Bonheur

**1-Bonheur…**

Six mois. Six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Neuf mois qu'ils formaient un couple. Neuf merveilleux mois. Donald Flack Jr se considérait comme le plus heureux des hommes : il avait un boulot qu'il adorait, de véritables amis, sa famille et surtout, il avait Stella Bonasera, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout (sans doute la femme de sa vie ?) et qui dormait actuellement dans ses bras. Don était réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure et observait le visage de sa petite amie avec tendresse. Il adorait la regarder dormir. Et en même temps, il pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser.

Les circonstances du début de leur relation avaient été tragiques pour Stella. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait oublier les victimes de Scott Owen mais une page avait été tournée et maintenant, la vie semblait leur sourire. Bien sûr, le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner pour autant. Les crimes continuaient inlassablement à New York mais Don et Stella enquêtaient toujours avec efficacité et résolvaient la plupart de leurs enquêtes.

Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de crime. Il n'y avait qu'eux, enlacés et heureux. Don sentit d'ailleurs Stella se pelotonner un peu plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte. Ça l'attendrissait et l'amusait à chaque fois : il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant mais Stella était en fait très câline. Elle adorait se collait à lui pour dormir et le jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas. Flack aimait la sentir contre lui, peau contre peau, sentant son parfum, sa tête posée sur son torse et ses bras autour de lui. Sa chaleur lui était devenue maintenant indispensable.

Le réveil se mit à sonner bruyamment, brisant la douce et tendre atmosphère. Don soupira et sentit Stella remuer. Elle se réveilla doucement, ouvrant peu à peu ses yeux émeraude qu'elle posa sur son visage, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Stella** _(lascive) _Bonjour…

**Don** _(un immense sourire aux lèvres) _Bonjour.

Stella remonta vers le visage de Don pour prendre tendrement ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, s'étirant comme un chat. Elle prit ensuite un des T-shirt de Flack, dont elle se servait comme presque chemise de nuit (elle gardait rarement ses vêtements avec lui) ,qui jonchait le sol, pour l'enfiler et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Don se leva rapidement à son tour, mit un jogging et la rejoignit.

C'était une machine bien huilée : pendant que Stella préparait le café, Flack mit la table, posant tasses, assiettes, cuillères et fit ensuite préchauffer le grille-pain. Puis Don observa discrètement sa compagne. Son T-shirt était beaucoup trop grand pour elle mais le jeune homme la trouvait vraiment sexy dedans : une de ses épaules était à découvert et ses jolies jambes lui semblaient encore plus interminables. Le détective s'approcha d'elle discrètement et l'enserra dans ses bras, commençant à embrasser sa nuque et son cou et jouant avec ses boucles.

**Stella** _(soupirant d'aise) _Don…On n'a pas le temps…

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Stella prononçait son prénom. Ça lui filait des frissons tout le long du dos à chaque fois. Elle avait eu du mal au début (excepté lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés face à Scott Owen) mais elle avait fini par y arriver. Don ne la blâmait pas : c'était tout à fait normal, étant donné qu'elle avait pris tellement l'habitude de l'appeler Flack pendant des années. Le détective revint au moment présent et chuchota à son oreille, la frôlant de ses lèvres.

**Don** _(d'une voix douce et sensuelle) _Je sais. Mais on peut au moins prendre notre douche…

**Stella** _(se retournant rapidement vers lui, lui posant l'index sur le torse et lui faisant un sourire taquin) _D'accord. _(Don fit un immense sourire satisfait)_ Mais tu restes sage !

Et Stella partit en courant dans la salle de bain, riant aux éclats devant l'air déçu de Don. Il se mit à sourire d'un air carnassier et courut à sa suite.

**Don** _(d'une voix grave) _Attends. Tu vas voir…

Le jeune homme vit le T-shirt au sol et son jogging vint bientôt lui tenir compagnie. Don s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche où Stella l'attendait, rieuse.

**Don** _(avec un regard assombri par le désir) _Toi…

Flack embrassa Stella sauvagement et passionnément et finit par la coincer entre lui et le mur carrelé de la douche, commençant à caresser son corps aimé et ignorant totalement le jet chaud de la douche frappant leurs deux corps enlacés. C'était leur petit jeu. Chacun cherchait l'autre et au final, les deux en partaient gagnants. Don s'apprêtait à soulever Stella quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Le jeune homme grommela contre la bouche de Stella, puis, au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, trempé mais avec une serviette drapée autour de la taille, et répondit assez rudement.

**Don** _(contrarié) _Flack.

**Danny** _(voix off- balbutiant) _Heu…Salut, c'est Danny. Désolé de vous…de te déranger mais…on a besoin de toi ici. Et de Stella aussi, d'ailleurs. Enfin, tu connais la chanson.

**Don** _(soupirant) _On arrive. Laisse-nous déjeuner et on te rejoint…Où ça d'ailleurs ?

**Danny** _(voix off) _Au coin de la Fifteenth Street et de la Seventh Avenue. Je suis sur le chemin.

**Don :** On se prépare et on vient. A plus.

Le jeune homme soupira. Bien sûr, il aimait son boulot mais pas quand ça perturbait ou ça piétinait ses plans amoureux avec Stella. Ils en avaient pris l'habitude mais lui, ça l'irritait toujours autant.

Stella avait profité de sa communication téléphonique pour se laver et rejoignit son petit ami avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

**Don :** On nous attend à l'angle de la 15th et la 7th. Je vais terminer ma douche…Et tu peux oublier les tartines grillées.

**Stella** _(avec un sourire malicieux) _Il faut manger un peu. Le café n'est pas vraiment nourrissant.

Don lui sourit, amusé, et repartit dans la salle de bain. Stella se prépara alors, mettant le chemisier vert amande et le collier avec le petit pendentif en forme de cœur de chez Tiffany's que Don lui avait offerts pour leur six mois. Une fois habillée, elle entendit Flack sortir de la douche et se rendit dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, versant le café dans leurs tasses et grillant quelques tartines.

Don la rejoignit rapidement, la cravate pendant à son cou, et sirota son café chaud tout en grignotant une tartine beurrée. Il était ravi de voir Stella porter ses cadeaux et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait décidé de mettre le costume qu'elle lui avait offert. Ils déjeunèrent assez vite et mirent toute la vaisselle dans l'évier. Ils la faisaient habituellement mais là, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps. Stella noua sa cravate avec dextérité et prit sa veste en cuir rouge tandis que Flack prit leurs portables et les clés de sa voiture.

**Don :** Ton kit est complet ?

**Stella :** Oui. J'ai utilisé la mallette de ma voiture la dernière fois. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je la range rapidement.

En effet, Stella avait maintenant deux mallettes médico-légales, une dans chaque voiture, car elle ne savait jamais si elle travaillerait avec son petit ami ou pas. Elle s'était d'ailleurs amusée à lui expliquer à quoi servait chacun de ses outils de travail, un soir. L'utilisation de la lumière ALS dans leur appartement leur avait valu quelques découvertes : les endroits où eux avaient fait l'amour mais aussi ceux des anciens locataires. Stella jura alors à Don de ne plus utiliser son matériel chez eux, car le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de découvrir autre chose de plus sordide. Mais il s'intéressait au travail de la scientifique et il adorait la voir en parler : elle avait toujours cette petite étincelle dans les yeux quand elle et les autres experts avaient découvert un nouvel élément qui pouvait parfois faire tout basculer. De son côté, Stella faisait de même et elle demandait même à Kaile Maka comment était Don lors d'enquêtes qui ne réclamaient pas l'aide de la brigade scientifique. En fait, tous deux adoraient leur travail et respectaient celui de l'autre. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il existait une telle rivalité, voire une telle animosité, entre les différents services. A part pour l'IGS, mais bon, qui pouvait apprécier la police des polices ?

Flack et Stella finirent par quitter leur appartement, prirent l'ascenseur, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture du détective. Don ouvrit la porte à sa petite amie, attendant qu'elle s'installe, puis se mit enfin au volant. Il se tourna vers elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de prendre son air du détective sans peur et sans pitié.

**Don :** Au boulot !

Stella lui sourit et Flack démarra enfin pour rouler vers la nouvelle scène de crime.


	3. 2:Et désespoir

2-…**Et désespoir**

Le jeune expert Danny Messer avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. C'était un meurtre mais la victime était une policière du nom de Tara Clark et la jeune femme faisait partie de la brigade de Don, son meilleur ami.

Attendant le couple que formait Stella et Don, Danny avait commencé à examiner le corps de Tara : deux balles l'avaient transpercée de part en part et elles avaient fait de gros dégâts. Mais vu la quantité de sang présent sur le trottoir, Tara n'était pas morte immédiatement. Elle avait dû souffrir le martyre, se noyant presque dans son propre sang. Danny éclaira la scène de crime autour du corps, cherchant les douilles. Le jeune homme soupira : pas la moindre trace…Il finit par se relever et préféra attendre Stella pour retrouver les balles.

Reconnaissant la voiture de Don, Danny sourit et attendit ses deux amis les bras croisés. Il vit Flack et Stella sortir de la voiture et, tandis que le détective le rejoignait, la scientifique partit chercher sa mallette dans le coffre.

**Don :** Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

**Danny :** Et bien…

_Encore ! Mais ça pullule. C'est une épidémie ! Et une épidémie, ça s'éradique…_

Flack essayait d'écouter attentivement Danny mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Stella, marchant avec grâce vers eux. Il entendit un claquement de doigt à son oreille et se tourna vers Danny, responsable de l'interruption de sa douce rêverie.

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil) _As-tu entendu un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

**Don** _(levant les yeux) _Oui. Une flic, Tara Clark, s'est fait descendre et…heu… _(pouffant)_ Désolé, je crois que je t'ai perdu à ce moment-là.

**Danny** _(exaspéré, les poings sur les hanches) _Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'écoutes un minimum quand Stella est là ? Me foutre à poil ?

**Don** _(riant) _Fais ça et je t'arrêtes pour exhibitionnisme.

**Danny :** Très drôle. Bon, j'ai toute ton attention là ?

**Don** _(hochant la tête) _Oui.

**Danny :** Je disais donc que je n'ai trouvé aucune…

Le jeune expert fut interrompu par le bruit d'un coup de feu et les deux policiers se protégèrent derrière la voiture de Danny.

**Don** _(sortant son arme) _Putain ! Mais d'où ça vient ?

**Danny** _(son arme à la main) _Vu le bruit, ça doit être un snipper ! Il était encore là ! Merde !

**Don** _(soudain paniqué) _Stella ? Elle…

Le détective poussa son ami de son champ de vision et vit Stella, debout au milieu du trottoir, regardant sa main…pleine de sang !

**Don** _(criant, paniqué) _Stella !

Stella tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux exprimant surprise et incrédulité, quand un deuxième coup de feu retentit. Don vit le corps de Stella transpercé par une deuxième balle avec effroi et horreur et le sang jaillir de la scientifique.

**Don** _(hurlant) _Stella !

**Stella** _(les yeux grand ouvert, exprimant presque de l'incompréhension) _D…Don…Qu'est-ce qui…

Et la jeune femme s'écroula sous les yeux horrifiés de Flack, qui tenta de se précipiter vers elle. Mais Danny le retint de toutes ses forces, voulant éviter à son ami d'être la cible du tireur.

**Don :** Stella ! _(furieux contre Danny)_ Putain, Danny ! Lâche-moi !

**Danny** _(tenant bon, criant lui aussi) _Tu veux te faire descendre ? Tant qu'il est là, on ne peut…

Flack lui envoya un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac, ce qui fit suffoquer brièvement Danny et le faisant ainsi lâcher sa prise sur lui. Don se précipita vers Stella et glissa sur l'asphalte, la rejoignant au sol.

**Danny** _(reprenant son souffle) _Don, sors de là !

Flack n'entendait plus son ami. Il ne voyait que le corps de Stella convulser, secoué par de violents spasmes. Le sang de la jeune femme se répandait rapidement sur son chemisier et le trottoir et semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de couler. Retirant sa veste, le détective essaya de comprimer les plaies avec quand Stella ouvrit grand les yeux, une expression de panique et d'inquiétude sur le visage, les larmes se mettant à couler, et elle commença à cracher du sang.

**Stella** _(suffocant et d'une voix faible) _D…Don…Ai…de-moi…

**Don** _(hurlant aux autres policiers et la soulevant doucement pour la serrer contre lui, maintenant toujours la pression sur ses blessures) _Une ambulance ! Appelez une ambulance !

Malgré la panique qui régnait, un agent exécuta immédiatement cet ordre tandis que Danny observait la scène devant lui, sous le choc : Don serrait le corps sanglant de Stella dans ses bras, la berçant contre lui, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

**Don** _(la voix tremblante et désespérée) _Stella, ne me laisse pas ! Sois forte ! Les secours vont arriver ! Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! Stella !

S'assurant que les tirs avaient cessé, Danny se leva et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son ami dans cet état et sa collègue à l'agonie. Le jeune homme était aussi furieux contre lui-même devant son impuissance. Et que fabriquait cette putain d'ambulance ? Danny ne pouvait détacher son regard du terrible spectacle se présentant devant lui : Don berçant et serrant Stella contre lui, hurlant et pleurant pour qu'elle reste éveillée.

**Don :** Stella ! Ne me laisse pas ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ! S'il te plaît, ne pars pas !

**Stella** _(d'une voix de plus en plus faible) _D…Don…Je…

**Don** _(la voyant fermer les yeux) _Stella ! Non ! S'il te plaît ! Résiste ! Stella ! Stellaaaaa !


	4. 3:Coma

**3-Coma**

Ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait. De trop nombreuses heures. Pour la vingtième ou trentième fois, Flack se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans le couloir de ce maudit hôpital, comme un lion en cage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que fabriquaient les chirurgiens penchés sur le cas de Stella ? La sauvaient-ils vraiment ou cherchaient-ils un moyen d'expliquer et d'excuser leur incompétence à la sauver ?

Don finit par s'appuyer contre un mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pleines du sang de Stella et commença à se balancer, comme un enfant. C'était sa faute, sa faute…

C'est ainsi que Danny et Mac le trouvèrent, après avoir examiné consciencieusement la scène de crime, et ils l'entendirent murmurer quelque chose. Danny s'approcha de son ami et entendit distinctement les paroles de Flack.

**Don** _(murmurant inlassablement) _C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute ! J'aurais dû me méfier. J'aurais dû le prévoir. Je l'ai tuée ! Je suis désolé, Stella. Stella. Stella.

Mac, qui s'était lui aussi approché du détective, fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il s'accroupit face au jeune homme, saisit ses épaules et le secoua fermement, obligeant Don à lever la tête. Danny sentit une boule se nouer dans son estomac en voyant le visage de son ami ravagé par la tristesse et la douleur, une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, accentuant ainsi son choc et sa peine. Mac obligea Flack à le regarder droit dans les yeux et commença à lui parler d'une voix persuasive.

**Mac :** Ecoutez-moi, Flack. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Stella…

**Don **_(frappant le mur derrière lui de ses poings) _J'aurais dû penser à cette éventualité, Mac ! J'aurais dû la…

**Mac :** La protéger ? Et prendre sa place ?

**Don** _(d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots, le visage couvert de larmes) _Oui, oui, oui…

**Mac :** Croyez-vous vraiment que Stella aurait voulu ça ?

**Don** _(avec désespoir) _Elle serait en vie !

**Mac** _(avec véhémence tout en le secouant fortement) _Elle est encore en vie, Flack ! Ne baissez pas les bras ! Stella est forte ! Et vous le savez ! Ne vous laissez pas submerger par la tristesse, Flack. Ça ne vous aidera pas.

Danny se doutait que son patron savait ce que pouvait ressentir Don. Ça devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…Mais ça permettait manifestement au détective de rester plus ou moins à flot.

**Don :** Elle saignait tellement, il y en avait partout, Mac. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider et j'en ai été incapable…

Danny sentit une colère inexplicable monter en lui. Comment Don pouvait-il penser ça ? Le jeune expert décida d'intervenir, estimant que son silence avait assez duré, et se mit au côté de Mac.

**Danny **_(presque en colère) _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Don ! Bien sûr que si, tu l'as aidée ! Tu as réussi à ralentir son hémorragie ! D'après les secouristes, elle n'aurait pas survécu à son trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital si tu n'avais rien fait. Tu es le seul à avoir réagi, risquant ta vie, pour éviter qu'elle ne se vide de son sang ! Merde, Don, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu ! Alors, laisse les toubibs finirent ton boulot.

**Mac :** Allez, debout.

Flack s'exécuta et regarda ses deux amis qui lui souriaient avec compassion. Il remarqua que Mac observer ses vêtements avec intensité.

**Mac :** J'aurais besoin de votre costume, Flack…Pour l'enquête…

**Don** _(absent) _C'est Stella qui me l'a offert…

**Danny** _(essayant de détendre l'atmosphère) _Tu lui diras qu'elle a bon goût. Elle devrait s'occuper de ma garde-robe.

**Don** _(souriant pauvrement) _C'est Lindsay qui va être contente.

**Danny** _(rougissant) _Heu…

Le docteur Hugh Meyers sortit enfin du bloc opératoire et rejoignit les trois hommes. Flack put voir passer deux infirmières pousser un lit en direction des soins intensifs puis il reporta son attention sur le chirurgien.

**Meyers :** Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Mais il reste encore un risque…

**Don** _(inquiet) _Lequel ?

**Meyers :** Une des balles a touché une artère de l'utérus. Nous l'avons réparée mais il peut y avoir une nouvelle hémorragie. Pour plus de sécurité, nous pourrions lui faire une hystérectomie. Mais j'ai besoin d'une autorisation de la famille.

**Danny** _(étonné) _Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ?

**Meyers :** Votre amie a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle est actuellement dans le coma.

**Don** _(sombre) _Stella n'a pas de famille…

**Meyers :** Elle a certainement désigné quelqu'un pour prendre ce genre de décision.

**Mac :** C'est moi. _(voyant Don le regarder, surpris)_ Inutile de me fixer comme ça. Elle a fait ce choix pour que vous ne vous retrouviez pas à prendre ce type de décision. Elle savait que vous en souffririez plus qu'autre chose…

**Meyers :** Nous allons vérifier ça. Mais que décidez-vous ?

**Mac :** Stella est solide. Ne faites rien.

**Meyers :** Bien. Les prochaines 48 heures vont être décisives.

**Don :** Quand sortira-t'elle du coma ?

**Meyers :** Je l'ignore. Le corps utilise ce moyen pour se régénérer et se reposer. Ça peut prendre du temps…C'est déjà un miracle que votre amie soit encore en vie.

**Mac :** Avez-vous trouvez des éclats de balles ?

**Meyers :** Non.

**Mac :** Bien. Merci, docteur.

**Meyers** _(ayant noté l'état des vêtements de Don) _Je demanderai à une infirmière de vous fournir un uniforme.

**Don :** Heu…Merci…

Le chirurgien lui sourit gentiment et salua les trois policiers de la tête. Les trois hommes restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis Flack lança un regard noir et rempli d'incompréhension vers Mac.

**Don :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir autorisé cette opération ? Ça lui sauverait la vie !

**Mac** _(calmement) _Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. De plus, ce sont les volontés de Stella.

**Don** _(intrigué) _Comment ça ?

**Mac :** Vous devez déjà savoir qu'elle est orpheline, une enfant des foyers.

**Don :** Oui, bien sûr.

**Mac :** Et bien, elle veut des enfants. Ses propres enfants.

**Don :** Je sais…

Mac le regarda, surpris.

**Mac :** Elle vous en a parlé ?

**Don** _(souriant légèrement) _Pas vraiment. Disons que ça lui a échappé…Mais je veux qu'elle vive ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle…

**Mac :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Flack. Stella est quelqu'un de fort, ne l'oubliez pas.

**Don :** Oui…

**Infirmière Jenny Gordon** _(semblant arriver de nulle part) _Excusez-moi. Lieutenant Flack ?

Le jeune homme sursauta à cette soudaine apparition et vit Jenny lui sourire avec gentillesse. La petite jeune femme lui tendit un uniforme et un sac en plastique et Don la remercia de la tête. Jenny le conduisit ensuite dans le vestiaire des médecins pour qu'il puisse se changer. Une fois cela fait, le détective partit rejoindre les deux experts et fut surpris de voir avec qui Mac discutait à son arrivée.

**Don :** Maman ?

**Helena Flack **_(le regardant avec tristesse et compassion)_ Oh, Don…

Helena serra son grand fils dans ses bras, le réconfortant et le consolant comme n'importe quelle mère. Don la serra à l'étouffer, l'émotion et la tristesse reprenant brièvement le dessus, et sentit sa mère le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il finit par s'écarter d'elle et la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

**Don** _(essuyant ses dernières larmes) _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Helena :** Le lieutenant Taylor m'a appelée…

**Don** _(surpris, regardant Mac) _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Mac :** J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée.

**Helena :** Ecoute, Don. Je vais veiller auprès d'elle. Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité en restant à ses côtés. Fais ce que tu fais de mieux, ton travail de policier, et trouve celui qui a fait ça.

**Don **_(incrédule)_ Je croyais que tu étais du même avis que…

**Helena** _(jetant un coup d'œil à Mac) _Disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec le lieutenant Taylor…et aussi Stella.

**Don** _(surpris, la fixant) _Tu as parlé à Stella ? Quand ? Elle ne m'en a rien dit…

**Helena :** Je lui ai demandé de garder ça pour elle. _(regardant sa montre)_ Sarah ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

**Don** _(de plus en plus étonné) _Tante Sarah vient ici ?

**Helena** _(souriant) _Stella lui a fait une excellente impression…

**Don** _(grommelant) _J'avais remarqué…

**Helena **_(souriant toujours) _Et c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de venir lui parler.

Flack ne savait plus s'il devait remercier ou maudire sa tante envahissante et fouineuse. Elle était son cauchemar et sa rencontre avec Stella l'avait tellement gêné qu'il avait voulu se cacher dans un trou. Mais en même temps, il avait eu une sacrée révélation. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Mac.

**Mac :** Désolé d'écourter cette conversation, mais nous devons faire avancer cette enquête et…_ (interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Danny)_

**Danny :** Messer. _(fronçant les sourcils peu à peu)_ Bien. Merci. On arrive.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Danny :** Un autre flic s'est fait descendre à Central Park.

**Mac :** Bon. Gilet pare-balle pour tout le monde. J'espère que Lindsay et Hawkes vont trouver quelque chose avec les balles.

« Du moins avec ce qu'il en restait », pensa Mac. Mais il préféra éviter de donner cette donnée à Flack pour le moment. Ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme…

**Mac :** Passons d'abord au central pour nous équiper.

**Don :** J'en profiterai pour me changer. J'ai des fringues de rechange. Maman, tu me…

**Helena **_(souriant)_ Je t'appelle s'il y a du changement. Vas-y.

Don déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis quitta précipitamment l'hôpital avec les deux experts.

Helena se dirigea vers la chambre de Stella et eut un serrement au cœur en voyant la jeune femme couchée sur ce lit d'hôpital, branchée à des tuyaux et à toutes ces machines. Elle était si pâle, si immobile, si loin maintenant de la jeune femme pleine de vie et de fougue qu'elle avait rencontrée. Helena prit un siège et s'assit aux côtés de Stella. Le docteur Meyers passa pour prendre les constantes quand soudain…

**Stella** _(très bas) _Bonjour…

**Helena** _(se levant, pleine d'espoir) _Docteur ! Elle…

**Meyers** _(vérifiant ses moniteurs, avec un petit sourire) _Non. Elle n'est pas réveillée. Certains patients dans le coma se mettent à parler. Elle doit être entrain de rêver…peut-être. _(voyant Stella sourire légèrement)_ Et ça semble être agréable. Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Helena :** Pas vraiment. C'est la compagne de mon fils. _(voyant le regard interrogateur du chirurgien)_ Le grand jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus.

**Meyers :** Je vois…Je repasserai dans une heure. Une infirmière va passer dans un quart d'heure pour faire une échographie, voir si aucune hémorragie ne s'est déclarée.

**Helena :** Merci, docteur.

Le docteur Meyers posa sa main sur l'épaule de Madame Flack avec gentillesse et partit voir ses autres patients. Helena prit la main de Stella dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

**Helena :** S'il vous plaît Stella, ne laissez pas mon fils seul…


	5. 4:La première rencontre

**4-La première rencontre**

Stella avait l'impression de flotter hors de son corps et se trouva bientôt dans un lieu sans aucun mur, sans aucune paroi. Un vrai néant. Mais un néant d'un blanc lumineux qui ne l'éblouissait pas pourtant. Bizarre. Puis elle vit une sorte d'entrée toute ronde se former comme un vortex, chose qui n'existait que dans la science-fiction…et la physique, certes. Son corps fantomatique sembla soudain aspirer par l'étrange trou et bientôt, Stella se retrouva entrain de glisser dans un tunnel plein d'images et de couleurs. Sa descente se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et Stella observa le nouveau décor qui l'entourait. Elle sut alors où elle était. Et quand.

1998. Commissariat du Bronx.

Stella Bonasera venait d'intégrer l'équipe de Mac Taylor. A cette époque, son ami était beaucoup plus ouvert et souriant qu'aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu sa femme adorée dans les attentats du 11 Septembre.

Ce jour-là, tous deux étaient chargés d'une affaire de meurtre, perpétré dans un quartier peu recommandable du Bronx, et Mac était parti avec le détective chargé de l'affaire interroger quelques suspects.

Stella attendait son supérieur dans le hall du commissariat quand elle aperçut un jeune policier en uniforme qui semblait un peu perdu. L'observant discrètement, la jeune scientifique put estimer qu'il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, bien qu'il paraissait plus jeune encore. Il avait aussi de magnifiques yeux bleus que sa casquette ne semblait pouvoir cacher et elle pouvait apercevoir des mèches de cheveux d'un noir profond dépasser largement de son couvre-chef. Stella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le beau visage du jeune policier et elle se sentit un peu coupable d'espionner cette pauvre nouvelle recrue de la sorte. Sa grande taille et sa musculature certaine l'étonnaient : il ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place ici…Stella se mit à sourire : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la police ? Il aurait pu devenir mannequin ou acteur. Le pauvre…Ses futurs partenaires n'allaient pas le louper…

Peinée pour ce pauvre jeune policier, la scientifique finit par se lever pour le rejoindre.

**Stella** _(avec une voix douce) _Bonjour.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris et posa son joli regard bleu sur Stella, qui était d'ailleurs obligée de lever les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

**Le jeune policier** _(timidement) _Heu…Bonjour.

**Stella** _(souriant avec gentillesse) _Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

**Le jeune policier** _(embarrassé) _Heu…Et bien…Oui. Je cherche le bureau du capitaine Thomas Finch. Il doit m'assigner un sergent-instructeur…

**Stella** _(l'invitant à la suivre d'un signe de tête) _Venez avec moi. _(lui tendant la main)_ Au fait, je me présente : Stella Bonasera.

**Le jeune policier** _(serrant sa main avec une douce fermeté) _Don Flack.

**Stella** _(surprise) _Don Flack ? Je vous croyais plus âgé… _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Et aussi capitaine, d'ailleurs.

**Don** _(riant) _Excusez-moi, je suis Don Flack Jr, le fils du capitaine Flack.

Stella haussa discrètement un sourcil : le jeune Don avait un sourire et un rire des plus charmants…Les femmes de sa brigade allaient toutes tomber comme des mouches…

**Stella** _(curieuse) _Donc, la légende est vraie…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Quelle légende ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire malicieux) _Que les Flack sont policiers de père en fils.

**Don :** En effet…J'ai pas mal de famille dans tous les commissariats de New York. Vous faites partie de quelle brigade ?

**Stella :** Scientifique.

**Don :** Les planqués ? _(voyant l'air choqué, presque outré de Stella, il se mit à rougir)_ Excusez-moi…

**Stella** _(grimaçant) _Je commence à avoir l'habitude…Ecoutez, tant que je vous tiens, sachez que notre rôle, à nous les scientifiques, est aussi important que le vôtre. _(grognant)_ Si j'attrapais les abrutis qui racontent ça, surtout aux recrues…

**Don** _(sombrement) _Comptez mon père…

**Stella** _(embarrassée) _Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

**Don** _(lui faisant un petit sourire qui pourrait faire fondre un iceberg) _Ce n'est pas grave.

**Stella :** Mais je dois dire que cela me surprend. Mac…_ (remarquant son air interrogateur)_ mon supérieur, semble avoir une grande estime pour votre père.

**Don :** Il fait tout pour…

**Stella** _(joyeusement) _Au moins, vous aurez appris une chose que votre père semble ignorer : les scientifiques sont des policiers comme les autres !

Don se mit à sourire et ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du capitaine Finch.

**Stella :** Voilà. Vous y êtes. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, Flack.

**Don :** Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

**Stella :** Peut-être, mais j'ai un doute…Nous travaillons surtout avec la brigade criminelle. _(lui faisant un clin d'œil)_Nous, les planqués, sommes très doués pour trouver les indices.

Flack se mit à rire puis il reprit la main de Stella, la serrant dans la sienne.

**Don :** Merci encore, miss Bonasera…

**Stella** _(souriant) _Mes amis m'appellent Stella.

**Don **_(rougissant légèrement) _Et bien, au revoir Stella…

**Stella** _(serrant sa main) _Au revoir, Flack.

Et la scientifique quitta le jeune homme, lui faisant un dernier petit signe de la main, et aperçut Mac qui l'attendait. Elle courut vers lui et grimaça légèrement, lui faisant un regard d'excuse. Stella espérait que le jeune Don Flack trouverait un bon instructeur, selon son choix de brigade, bien évidemment.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là. En fait, à cette époque, Stella regrettait de ne pas avoir su comment s'était déroulé l'entretien de Don avec le capitaine Finch et comment il avait passé ces quatre années dans le district du Bronx, district déjà difficile à l'époque…

La scientifique fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'apparition d'un nouveau vortex qui l'aspira lui aussi, la faisant glisser dans un nouveau tunnel coloré. Où allait-il l'amener ?

**Don** _(rougissant légèrement) _Et bien, au revoir Stella…

**Stella** _(serrant sa main) _Au revoir, Flack.

Don vit la jeune femme pleine de vie et pétillante partir tranquillement, lui faisant un signe de la main et le regardant avec gentillesse avec ses beaux yeux émeraude, puis elle se précipita soudain. Quelqu'un devait sans doute l'attendre…

**Don** _(murmurant au départ de Stella) _…Et à bientôt.

Le jeune policier finit par frapper à la porte du capitaine Finch, qui l'invita à entrer.

**Don :** Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis Donald Flack Jr.

**Finch** _(haussant les sourcils) _Ha ! Le fils de Flack…Bien. J'ai vu que vous avez eu d'excellents résultats à l'académie, ainsi qu'au stand de tirs. Je peux donc vous dire que je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Dans quelle brigade voulez-vous vous diriger ?

**Don** _(avec un léger sourire) _La criminelle, monsieur.


	6. 5:Fureur

**5-Fureur**

Pendant que Mac avertissait les différentes brigades sur la menace pesant sur les policiers, Danny avait récupéré deux gilets pour lui et Don, qui était actuellement entrain de se changer. Le détective sortit enfin du vestiaire, portant un jean bleu et un T-shirt, et retira sa veste de cuir noir pour mettre le gilet pare-balle que lui tendait Danny. Les deux amis se dirigèrent enfin dans le hall, où une belle agitation régnait, et finirent par s'asseoir sur un des bancs, attendant le retour de Mac. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux, un silence pesant qui était rare entre eux.

En fait, Danny ne savait trop quoi dire de plus pour réconforter Flack. Tous deux savaient que l'état de Stella était grave et le jeune expert ne se sentait pas la force de mentir à Don pour le moment. Il préféra observer discrètement son ami, inquiet, et vit son visage sombre et triste. Stella devait s'en sortir car qui sait ce que ferait Don ? Certainement une bêtise…

Un petit groupe de policiers en uniforme passa près d'eux, ne semblant pas les remarquer, et ils semblaient s'être lancés dans une discussion. Ils parlaient assez fort pour pouvoir s'entendre dans tout ce brouhaha et leurs paroles firent tiquer Don. Danny ne le remarqua pas, occupé à saluer Kaile Maka qui les rejoignait.

**Agent Anders :** Alors, c'est vrai ? Y a un sniper qui a pris des flics pour cible ?

**Agent Harris :** Ouais. Il a déjà descendu Tara. Tara Clark…

**Agent Cortez :** J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu d'autres victimes…

**Harris :** Oui. Une à Central Park mais on ne sait pas encore qui. Et la deuxième est à l'hôpital.

**Anders :** Qui est-ce ?

**Harris :** Bonasera, de la scientifique.

**Cortez :** Attends, Stella Bonasera ? La copine du lieu…

**Anders** _(le coupant et se moquant) _Au moins, elle saura ce que c'est que de se trouver sous le feu de l'ennemi, cette planquée. Au lieu de nous chercher des…

Au mot « planquée », Flack s'était levé brusquement, faisant sursauter Danny, et fonçait sur Anders, voulant lui retirer son petit sourire méprisant du visage. Don lui balança son poing en pleine figure et Anders s'étala par terre, sonné. L'agent se redressa et regarda son agresseur, surpris et furieux.

**Anders :** Non mais vous êtes malade !

**Cortez** _(voulant éviter un affrontement évident) _Attends, Anders. Il…

**Anders** _(avec colère) _Ta gueule ! _(à Don)_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous frappé !

**Don** _(furieux) _Et toi, comment oses-tu ?

**Anders** _(se relevant, écartant Cortez et Harris) _Oser quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas manqué de respect à ce que je sache…

**Don** _(d'une voix froide et implacable) _En insultant le lieutenant Bonasera, si…

Danny et Kaile avait rejoint Don et essayèrent de le calmer. Sans résultat…Il valait mieux que l'agent au visage tuméfié se taise car le jeune expert n'avait pas la moindre idée s'il en sortirait vivant…

**Anders** _(surpris) _Bonas…La scientifique ? Voyons, lieutenant, vous savez bien que ceux-là _(mot qui fut prononcé avec mépris)_ ne font que chercher nos moindres défauts et sont bien planqués dans leurs labos. D'un certain côté, ce n'est que justice qu'il y en ait un qui se fasse dé…

Furieux, Don ne le laissa pas finir en lui envoyant une nouvelle violente droite, lui cassant le nez, et saisit l'agent groggy par son uniforme. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à frapper encore quand il sentit quelque chose le gênait : Danny et Kaile…

Ses deux amis faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le retenir et l'éloigner de Anders, déjà bien amoché. Harris et Cortez faisaient de même pour leur collègue, levant les yeux devant l'inconscience de Anders. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant séparés de quelques dizaines de centimètres mais Danny et Kaile avaient de plus en plus de difficultés pour retenir un Flack se débattant pour se libérer de leur emprise.

**Danny** _(avec fermeté et persuasion) _Don, calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Tu vas juste réussir à te faire virer !

**Don **_(furieux)_ Il n'a pas le droit Danny ! Il ne peut pas dire ça !

**Anders :** Ce mec est malade ! Il m'a pété le nez !

**Kaile** _(avec autorité) _Fermez-la ! C'est sa petite amie que vous avez insultée ! Soyez heureux de ne vous en sortir qu'avec un nez cassé !

**Anders :** Sa petite a… ? Décidément, les jeunes sortent avec n'importe qui…

Danny fixa l'agent, effaré. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Au lieu de la boucler, il en rajoutait, mettant de l'huile sur le feu. Les dernières paroles d'Anders rendirent Flack fou furieux et le jeune détective réussit à s'approcher de l'agent inconscient, traînant Danny et soulevant Kaile du sol. Don amorça un nouveau coup de poing…et fut interrompu par une main ferme sur son poignet.

**Mac** _(d'une voix calme mais ferme) _Ça suffit, Flack. Ça n'aidera ni vous, ni Stella. _(s'adressant à Anders d'une voix froide) _Quant à vous, je vais parler de votre conduite inqualifiable à votre capitaine. Vous serez ainsi entre les mains d'autres fouineurs…L'IGS.

**Anders** _(protestant, outré) _Quoi ? Mais, et lu…

L'agent s'interrompit en voyant le regard noir et implacable que lui lança Mac et déglutit avec difficulté, ne prononçant plus un seul mot. Ses deux collègues l'amenèrent se faire soigner tandis que le chef de la police scientifique reporta son attention sur Flack.

**Mac** _(contrarié) _Vous cherchez quoi ? A détruire votre carrière ?

**Don **_(s'effondrant sur un banc)_ Je suis désolé, Mac. Mais ce type a dit…Il a osé dire…

**Mac :** Ecoutez, Flack. Nous allons nous débrouiller avec Vicaro aujourd'hui. Restez chez vous et calmez-vous. Dans votre état actuel, vous ne nous serez pas bien utile…

**Danny :** Je passerai te voir plus tard, ok ?

**Don** _(hochant doucement la tête) _Ok…

**Mac **_(tapotant amicalement son épaule) _Bien. Danny, venez avec moi. On doit se rendre à Central Park.

Les deux experts s'éloignèrent, laissant Don et Kaile seuls.

**Kaile** _(avec gentillesse) _Tu pourras conduire ?

**Don :** Ouais. Ça ira. _(se levant)_ Merci, Kaile.

**Kaile :** De rien. _(souriant)_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Stella va s'en sortir.

Don lui sourit tristement et finit par quitter le commissariat sous le regard bienveillant de Kaile. Elle aimait beaucoup Flack et Stella et elle avait été atterrée quand elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Ces deux-là formaient un couple pour le moins inattendu mais ils étaient si liés, si amoureux…Pourquoi eux ?

Flack se rendit dans sa voiture et, une fois installé, il se mit à frapper avec rage et force son volant à plusieurs reprises avant de se calmer peu à peu. Le détective prit une grande inspiration et mit le contact pour se diriger enfin vers son appartement…Leur appartement…

**oOo**

_Inutile de vous protéger, mes petites cibles, je vous aurai les unes après les autres. C'est juste une question de patience…_


	7. 6:Retrouvailles

**6-Retrouvailles**

Stella continuait sa glissade dans ce nouveau tunnel temporel et réussit à distinguer ce qu'étaient ces couleurs qui ornaient ses parois : des images de son passé…Les visages qu'elle connaissait, les endroits qu'elle avait visités, les évènements marquants ou non. Elle finit enfin par atteindre la sortie du tunnel pour se retrouver dans un couloir du Chelsea Hotel. Pourquoi ici ? Stella décida donc d'observer. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

2002. Chelsea Hotel.

Stella Bonasera se rendait dans la suite 425, où devait l'attendre le détective chargé de cette nouvelle enquête. Elle croisa un agent et lui demanda où se trouvait ce dernier. Le policier la renseigna poliment, lui indiquant le grand salon de la suite. La scientifique s'y dirigea et vit le détective de dos.

Il était grand et avait les cheveux noirs de jais. Il portait une veste en cuir noir…Donc un jeune. Les autres détectives étaient plus formels. Il semblait pencher sur son calepin, y notant chaque détail minutieusement. Sentant une présence derrière lui, le détective se retourna et sourit en la voyant. Stella se rappela de ces yeux incroyablement bleus posés sur elle et sourit à son tour.

**Stella :** Don Flack ?

**Don **_(avec un grand sourire)_ Bonjour…Stella.

Ah, et manifestement, il se souvenait d'elle. L'observant rapidement, Stella put voir que Flack avait pris plus d'assurance qu'à leur première rencontre et semblait même avoir grandi !

**Stella :** Vous avez choisi la criminelle finalement…

**Don :** Comme vous pouvez le constater. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

**Stella :** Moi de même. J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre.

**Don :** Je peux dire la même chose de mon côté.

Toujours le même sourire charmant, avec la gêne en moins…Donc un sourire à faire fondre les glaces de l'Antarctique…Stella se reprit. Décidément, cet homme la déstabilisait…

**Stella** _(lui souriant puis revenant à son travail) _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Flack lui fit un rapport détaillé et précis et Stella commença à inspecter la scène de crime, se sentant tout de même observée par le jeune détective.

En fait, cette enquête n'était pas trop complexe mais chacun put observer la méthode d'investigation de l'autre. Stella avait été impressionnée par la technique d'interrogatoire de Flack et le coupable avait été mis rapidement sous les verrous. A la fin de l'enquête, avant de retourner chez eux, le détective lui avait proposé un café et Stella accepta.

**Stella :** Trinquons.

**Don** _(amusé) _Avec du café ?

**Stella :** Qu'importe la boisson pour fêter un évènement…

**Don :** Ok…On trinque à quoi ?

**Stella :** Et bien…D'abord, à nos retrouvailles. A la clôture de cette enquête. Et à celles qui suivront…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil) _Vous avez l'air bien sure de vous…

**Stella :** En vous voyant à l'œuvre, j'ai plutôt intérêt. Vous avez été surprenant.

**Don** _(rougissant légèrement) _Merci. _(levant sa tasse)_ A nos futures collaborations…Et à nos retrouvailles…

Ils firent tinter leurs tasses l'une contre l'autre et burent tranquillement leurs cafés chauds. Puis Stella remarqua l'expression concernée de Flack. Elle allait lui parler quand il la coupa dans son élan.

**Don :** Comment va votre supérieur, le lieutenant Taylor ?

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Et bien…Il travaille. Beaucoup. Peut-être trop…Mais c'est manifestement le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour surmonter la mort de sa femme…

**Don :** Il n'a pas d'enfant ?

**Stella :** Non. Mac est vraiment très seul…Et il a changé. Ce qui est tout à fait normal…Qui ne serait pas marqué par une telle tragédie ? J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais je n'arrive pas à le sortir de cette forteresse de solitude qu'il s'est construit…

**Don :** Il faut sans doute lui laisser encore un peu de temps…

**Stella** _(avec un ton triste) _Peut-être…_ (voulant revenir sur une conversation plus joyeuse)_ Au fait, que pensez-vous du travail des planqués ?

**Don** _(souriant à la plaisanterie) _Excellent. Mais on se sent un peu inférieur par rapport à vous.

**Stella** _(rassurante) _Il ne faut pas. Nous sommes guidés par la science et vous, par votre instinct. Et au final, nous suivons tous deux les indices.

**Don** _(penchant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres) _C'est un bon résumé…

Le portable de Stella se mit à sonner et la jeune femme répondit tout en lançant un regard d'excuse à Flack. Une nouvelle affaire réclamait ses compétences.

Stella fut de nouveau aspirée dans un autre vortex. Où allait-il la mener cette fois ? Et quand ?


	8. 7:Seul

**7-Seul**

Don arriva enfin chez lui et sentit immédiatement un grand vide. Tout l'appartement lui rappelait Stella. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine et commença à faire la vaisselle qu'ils avaient laissée ce matin, sans réfléchir. Flack avait lavé leurs deux tasses et venait de finir de rincer une assiette mais elle lui glissa des mains, se fracassant alors sur le sol. Le jeune homme fixa l'objet brisé. Brisé, comme l'était son cœur. Son cœur qu'il ne pourrait par réparer sans Stella. Une soudaine fureur l'envahit alors et il se mit à balancer le reste de la vaisselle sur les murs et le sol, la fracassant avec force. Il finit par se calmer, n'ayant plus de projectiles sous la main, et tenta de respirer doucement.

Sans trop réfléchir, le détective retourna dans le salon, atteignit une commode, d'où il sortit des albums photos, et prit ensuite la lampe ALS dans la mallette que Stella avait ce matin. Cette tragique matinée… Don finit par s'asseoir sur le plancher, le dos posé contre le mur, et se mit à feuilleter les albums, retirant chaque photo de Stella ou d'eux pour ensuite les disposer autour de lui, tel un éventail. Après cette étrange opération, il les regarda une par une, se souvenant à quel moment elles avaient été prises et dans quelles circonstances. Il en trouva une que Danny avait prise sur une scène de crime : Stella était appuyée contre un mur, se retenant de rire, pendant que Don lui faisait une quelconque imitation d'un détective charmeur. A l'arrière-plan, on pouvait voir un Mac exaspéré par le comportement de ses collègues. Lindsay avait pris l'étrange habitude de photographier chaque moment agréable. Elle avait ainsi pris Stella et Don endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de la salle de repos, parmi d'autres clichés.

Le jeune homme saisit plusieurs photos qu'il avait prises il y a deux semaines. C'était un Dimanche et ils avaient décidé de faire une petite ballade à Central Park. Au début, c'était Stella qui prenait des clichés puis, estimant que c'était injuste qu'il n'y ait que lui qui soit pris pour modèle, Don lui avait gentiment réclamé son appareil. Stella lui donna et prit différentes poses, s'amusant à jouer les mannequins, riant aux éclats. Stella, quoi ! Flack s'attarda sur deux clichés : Stella le fixant par-dessus son épaule avec un regard coquin, qui voulait tout dire, et un sourire malicieux, le vent jouant dans ses cheveux incroyablement bouclés, et Stella lui envoyant un baiser, ses yeux émeraude emplis d'amour.

Gardant les photos en main, Don alluma la torche ALS et éclaira des sections de son salon, cherchant leurs « traces » amoureuses, pour se rappeler de chacune de leurs étreintes. Don se demanda même s'il n'était pas entrain de devenir fou. Mais une nouvelle vague de douleur et de tristesse le submergea et le jeune homme se remit à pleurer silencieusement, ses larmes coulant sur les photographies d'un bonheur qu'il croyait à jamais perdu.

**Don :** Stella…


	9. 8:Frustration

**8-Frustration**

Mac et Danny revenaient de la scène de crime de Central Park. La dernière victime du sniper était une policière du nom de Mary Masterson, 27 ans, également abattue par deux coups de feu. Pour Mac, il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences.

Ils rejoignirent le laboratoire où Sheldon et Lindsay poursuivaient l'examen des quatre balles de la première scène de crime.

**Mac :** Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose.

**Sheldon :** Désolé, Mac…Non. Impossible de les identifier. L'impact sur le sol les a détruites ou trop écrasées.

**Lindsay :** Nous avons tout essayé... _(inquiète)_ Comment va Stella ? Et Flack ? J'ai entendu dire que…

**Danny :** Stella est dans le coma. Et Don…ne va pas très bien…

Le visage de Lindsay exprima sa peine et son inquiétude et Danny embrassa son front pour la réconforter.

**Danny :** On passera le voir après le boulot, d'accord ?

Lindsay opina de la tête tandis que Mac tendit les deux dernières balles à Hawkes. L'ancien légiste les observa avec attention et secoua négativement la tête.

**Sheldon :** Je vais essayer, Mac, mais je crois qu'elles ne sont pas exploitables, comme les autres.

**Lindsay :** Qui était la victime ?

**Danny :** Mary Masterson.

**Mac :** Une autre femme policier…

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil) _Vous avez une hypothèse ?

**Mac :** Oui. Jusqu'ici, toutes nos victimes sont des policiers.

**Danny :** En effet.

**Mac :** Quel est leur autre point commun ?

**Danny :** Voyons. Elles ne font pas parties de la même brigade, ni du même district. Elles ont toutes les trois un physique et un âge différent…

**Mac :** Vous cherchez trop dans les détails, Danny.

**Lindsay :** Ce sont toutes des femmes !

**Mac :** C'est ça. Notre sniper ne semble prendre que les femmes pour cibles…

**Sheldon :** Pourquoi ?

**Mac :** Ça, on lui demandera quand on l'attrapera. Je vais avertir les autres services.

**Danny :** Je vais aller voir Don. Je suis inquiet…Après la scène de tout à l'heure…

**Lindsay** _(retirant sa blouse et prenant sa veste) _Je t'accompagne.

**Mac :** Bonne idée. Il va avoir besoin de ses amis en ce moment. Hawkes, essayez de voir si vous pouvez tirer quelque chose de ces balles.

**Sheldon :** Bien.

Alors que Sheldon se remit au travail, Danny et Lindsay quittèrent leurs collègues pour se diriger vers la voiture de la jeune femme.

**Danny** _(grommelant) _Quand je pense que ma voiture fait partie des pièces à conviction…

**Lindsay :** Désolée, mais on a trouvé des éclats des balles dans les pneus.

**Danny** _(les yeux agrandis de stupeur) _Vous avez découpé mes pneus !

**Lindsay** _(grimaçant légèrement) _Il a bien fallu, pour attraper les morceaux…

Danny soupira. Il finit par grimper dans la voiture de Lindsay, qui mit le contact et partit en direction de l'immeuble de Flack.


	10. 9:Traumatisme et libération

**9-Traumatisme et libération**

Stella continuait de voguer à travers ses souvenirs puis elle finit par s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Elle observa le décor qui l'entourait et le reconnut aussitôt : l'appartement de Don…Leur appartement. Mais manifestement, vu les meubles présents dans le salon, Stella n'était pas encore installée. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se mit à jouer une nouvelle fois le spectateur de ses souvenirs.

Octobre 2005. Appartement de Don Flack Jr.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, on pouvait voir un couple enlacé dans l'encadrement. Stella et Don s'embrassaient avec une faim dévorante, mêlant leurs langues avec passion, et caressaient leurs deux corps avec fièvre.

Pendant toute la convalescence du détective, Stella avait préféré attendre sa guérison complète avant de refaire l'amour avec lui. Belle excuse…La scientifique avait tellement eu peur quand Scott Owen l'avait attachée et s'était présenté nu devant elle, prêt à la violer…Et devant Don ! Stella se doutait que le jeune homme connaissait la véritable raison de sa réticence. En effet, quelques jours après son retour de l'hôpital, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Flack avait glissé sa main sous son chemisier pour caresser son dos. Et quand elle l'avait senti, Stella s'était vivement écartée de lui en criant de terreur et s'était mise à trembler. Voyant l'inquiétude de Don se dessiner sur son visage, Stella avait fini par lui avouer la raison de sa soudaine panique mais elle lui mentit en disant que ça lui passerait rapidement. Le jeune détective sentait la jeune femme se tendre à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, c'est pourquoi il accepta d'attendre sa guérison.

Don fit preuve d'une incroyable patience envers elle pendant un mois, la réhabituant peu à peu à lui, à sa peau nue, à ses bras musclés l'entourant, et à l'avoir à ses côtés, dans le même lit.

Stella avait maintenant dépassé ce traumatisme et tous deux avaient une telle envie de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'être dans l'appartement du détective pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser ardemment, dans la voiture, dans le hall, dans l'ascenseur, dans le couloir… La scientifique ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait besoin de Don, à quel point elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle.

Une fois dans l'appartement du jeune homme, les deux amants avancèrent lentement vers la chambre, toujours enlacés. Stella sentait que Don se retenait dans sa passion, sans doute de peur de la brusquer, d'être trop rude. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, laissant ses mains sur sa taille.

**Stella** _(doucement) _Don…Ne te retiens pas…

**Don** _(inquiet et troublé) _Stella…

**Stella** _(le serrant contre elle) _Aime-moi de toutes tes forces, Don. S'il te plaît…

Et pour l'encourager, Stella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec une incroyable passion, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts se mêlant dans les cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Don y répondit avec ferveur, se détendant enfin et faisant enfin preuve de fougue et d'ardeur, et la serra contre lui avec force et amour. Maintenant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la chambre, les vêtements tombaient un à un.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, toujours enlacés, et continuèrent à se déposer des baisers brûlants et torrides. Certaine de son amour pour Don, Stella était prête à tout lui donner, contrairement à leur première fois. La jeune femme réussit à le faire rouler, pour qu'il soit sous elle, et commença à embrasser son cou, lui faisant quelques suçons au passage, tout en caressant son corps et son visage. Stella sentait les mains de Don caresser son dos et ses doigts se mêler à ses cheveux. La jeune femme s'attarda sur chacune de ses cicatrices, les caressant et les embrassant avec douceur. L'épaule de Don était encore douloureuse et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir quand Stella la toucha.

**Stella** _(chuchotant) _Désolée.

**Don** _(lui souriant, rassurant) _Non, continue…

Réalisant sa demande, Stella continua d'embrasser et de caresser voluptueusement son torse musclé, s'attardant sur les abdominaux bien dessinés et déposant des baisers brûlant sur les pectoraux fermes, faisant ainsi soupirer Don de plaisir. Elle remonta vers son visage pour prendre ses lèvres avec amour et se retrouva soudain sous Flack, qui souriait contre ses lèvres.

**Don** _(d'une voix rauque) _Je vais te croquer…

**Stella** _(amusée) _Tu es le Grand Méchant Loup ?

**Don** _(sensuellement) _Et toi, le Petit Chaperon Rouge…

Stella se mit à rire puis fut interrompue par les lèvres de Don sur les siennes. Douces, chaudes, sensuelles…Des lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas oubliées, qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Des lèvres qui la rendait folle…de lui.

Maintenant impatients de se lier, ils accélérèrent un peu les choses, l'étreinte devint plus torride, ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent de plus en plus fiévreusement et enfin, Don pénétra Stella avec passion, la faisant crier son nom, et cela le fit sourire de satisfaction. Le jeune homme noua ses doigts à ceux de Stella et plaça leurs mains jointes au-dessus de la tête de la scientifique.

Stella admirait le beau visage de Don, qui exprimait tout son plaisir et son amour, et les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme étaient constamment posés sur elle, comme si Flack craignait que la scientifique ne disparaisse de ses bras. Ils brisèrent enfin les chaînes retenant leurs émotions et commencèrent à gémir et crier de plaisir en chœur.

Sentant une vague de plaisir intense affluer, Stella se mordit les lèvres et s'arc-bouta contre Don. Celui-ci lâcha une de ses mains pour caresser sa bouche avec son pouce, attirant ainsi son attention.

**Don** _(haletant) _Dit…mon…prénom…Stella…

**Stella** _(cessant enfin de se mordre la lèvre inférieure) _Don…Oh, Don…

**Don** _(frissonnant) _Stellaaa…J'aime…quand tu…prononces mon…prénom…

**Stella** _(lui souriant, tout en gémissant) _Hmm, Don…Don…

La scientifique put voir le sourire ravi du jeune détective et tous deux se mirent à bouger leurs corps avec une belle harmonie, dans un rythme doux et passionnée à la fois. Atteignant enfin les summums du plaisir, ils hurlèrent tous les deux le prénom de l'autre, serrant leurs mains jointes avec force, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Essoufflé, Don se coucha doucement sur Stella, dénouant lentement ses doigts des siens, et la sentit le serrer contre elle. Craignant de l'étouffer sous son poids, il voulut s'écarter d'elle mais Stella le retint fermement. La scientifique voulait encore sentir la peau nue du jeune homme sur la sienne et elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux humides de sueur. Don se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser avec amour et semblait prêt à recommencer. Leur première fois avait été merveilleuse mais Stella avait retenu ses émotions par crainte de trop s'investir dans une relation sans avenir…Ce qui fut loin d'être le cas. Mais maintenant, elle s'était totalement abandonnée. Le jeune homme la regarda avec intensité.

**Don** _(avec un air interrogateur) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(prenant son visage entre ses mains, d'une voix douce) _Viens…Aime-moi encore, Don…

Et il ne fut que trop heureux d'exaucer son souhait.

Stella se sentit encore partir dans un nouveau vortex et elle se demanda sur quel souvenir elle allait tomber la prochaine fois.

**oOo**

Helena et sa sœur Sarah veillaient sur la jeune femme depuis des heures maintenant. Madame Flack n'avait pas lâché la main de Stella durant tout ce temps…

**Stella** _(murmurant, un léger sourire aux lèvres) _Don…

**Helena** _(serrant sa main) _Il vous attend, Stella. Courage, tenez bon.

Sarah sourit, attendrie. Son flair ne l'avait pas trompé : ces deux-là étaient vraiment très amoureux. Espérons que le Destin ne s'amuse pas à les séparer.


	11. 10:Choc

**10-Choc**

Danny et Lindsay étaient passés chez Joe's pour prendre une pizza avant de se rendre chez Flack. Le détective adorait les pizzas de ce restaurant et puis rien de tel que la cuisine italienne pour une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale.

Quand les deux jeunes experts arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Don, quelque chose tracassa Danny. Un mauvais pressentiment…

Lindsay frappa doucement la porte par trois fois et, n'entendant aucune réponse, l'inquiétude de Danny augmenta en flèche. Le jeune homme se mit à frapper la porte de son poing avec force.

**Danny :** Don ! C'est Danny ! Ouvre !

Toujours pas de réponse. Paniqué, Danny enfonça la porte et entra comme une bombe dans l'appartement pour y voir Don, assis par terre et son pistolet à la main.

**Danny** _(hurlant) _Don !

L'expert se précipita vers son ami et retira l'arme de sa main, la tendant ensuite à Lindsay qui la déchargea et la déposa sur la table. Danny prit fermement les épaules de Flack et le secoua.

**Danny** _(avec une voix pleine de colère) _Bordel, Don ! A quoi tu joues !

**Don** _(levant un visage inondé de larmes vers son ami) _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, Danny ? Comment continuer à vivre sans Stella ? Comment…

A la grande consternation de Lindsay, Danny frappa violemment Don avec son poing, lui faisant saigner la lèvre.

**Lindsay** _(alarmée) _Danny !

**Don** _(grognant et furieux) _Putain, Danny ! T'aurais pas dû…

**Danny :** Si c'est le seul moyen pour te réveiller, je suis prêt à recommencer, Don !

**Don :** Laisse-moi ! Je suis inutile !

**Danny** _(furieux, agrippant le T-shirt de Flack et le secouant) _Non ! Crois-tu que Stella me pardonnerait si je te laissais te faire sauter la cervelle ! Crois-tu que Stella apprécierait ton suicide ! Ta mort ! Réfléchis un peu, Don !

Flack sembla frapper de mutisme et regarda son meilleur ami, ses tristes yeux bleus grands ouverts et les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Il finit par appuyer son front sur l'épaule de Danny puis agrippa les manches de la veste du jeune expert et recommença à sangloter.

**Don** _(la voix étranglée par les pleurs) _Je ne survivrai pas si elle meurt, Danny ! Je ne pourrais pas !

**Danny** _(posant une main compatissante et amicale sur le dos de Don) _Elle est encore vivante, Don. Stella va vivre…

Danny continua sa litanie de réconfort, espérant réussir à calmer son ami. Lindsay avait le cœur serré en voyant le grand corps du détective secoué de sanglots et se sentait parfaitement impuissante. La jeune femme finit par se rapprocher des deux hommes, s'assit aux côtés de Flack et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Les trois amis restèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les deux experts réconfortant le détective. Finissant enfin par se calmer, Don releva la tête et essuya ses larmes du dos de la main.

**Danny** _(concerné) _Ça va mieux ?

**Don :** Ouais.

**Danny :** Plus de conneries ?

**Don :** Plus de conneries. _(voyant le regard inquisiteur de Danny)_ Promis.

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, méfiant) _Bien. Et maintenant, debout !

**Don** _(tentant de plaisanter, avec une voix encore sombre et triste) _Il faudrait déjà que ta copine me lâche…Tu lui as dit que mon cœur était déjà pris ?

**Danny** _(souriant) _Idiot !

**Don** _(souriant à demi, avec nostalgie) _Stella me le dit souvent…

Danny posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en se levant, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

**Danny :** Bon. On va peut-être commencer à ranger tout ce bazar, ok ?

Don opina de la tête. Tandis que Danny partit s'occuper de la cuisine transformée en champs de bataille, Lindsay commença à ramasser les clichés éparpillés sur le sol et sourit en voyant une photo, attendrie. On pouvait y voir Flack et Stella, couchés sur l'herbe de Central Park et enlacés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. A travers ce cliché, on pouvait ressentir tout le bonheur et tout l'amour qui émanaient d'eux. Don reconnut la photo que regardait Lindsay et la fit sursauter en lui adressant soudain la parole.

**Don** _(nostalgique) _Elle a été prise il y a deux semaines, à Central Park. Comme il faisait beau, on en a profité…

**Lindsay :** Vous êtes mignons tous les deux…

**Danny** _(ramassant les débris de vaisselle dans la cuisine) _Tu devrais voir les photos qu'a pris Stella. Elle n'est pas que douée pour les clichés de scènes de crime…

**Don** _(finissant par aider Lindsay) _Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

**Danny** _(les rejoignant dans le salon, un sac poubelle à la main) _Elle en a mise une dans son portefeuille et elle me l'a montrée. Tu ressembles à un mannequin dessus. _(malicieux)_ Je me demande toujours comment Stella a réussi ce miracle.

**Don** _(protestant) _Hey !

Danny se mit à rire, heureux de retrouver plus ou moins son ami. Les trois policiers continuèrent de ranger l'appartement quand Lindsay trouva la lampe ALS. Don lui prit des mains, gêné, et Danny se mit à grimacer, préférant ne pas savoir pourquoi son ami s'en était servi.

Le jeune expert repensa à la malheureuse pizza et soupira.

**Lindsay :** Quoi ?

**Danny :** La pizza est froide, maintenant. Quel gâchis…

**Don :** On peut la réchauffer, tu sais.

**Danny** _(faisant une moue déçue) _Ce ne sera pas la même chose…

Ils finirent tout de même par la manger puis Danny et Lindsay insistèrent pour rester avec Don. Le détective finit par céder et prépara le canapé pour ses amis : vu l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé il y a quelques heures, il était tout à fait normal qu'ils s'inquiètent encore.

Lindsay et Danny s'installèrent enfin sur le canapé tandis que Flack partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Il ne cessa de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Le jeune homme avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir Stella à ses côtés : son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, son parfum envoûtant, ses bras autour de lui…Don cessa de remuer et finit par se lever, se dirigeant silencieusement dans sa cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

**Danny** _(chuchotant) _Don ?

Flack sursauta, lâchant presque son verre, et se tourna pour voir son meilleur ami à moitié endormi avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Encore.

**Don** _(chuchotant) _Danny, tu m'as fait peur.

**Danny :** Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

**Don :** Non. Stella me manque…

**Danny** _(voulant le dérider) _Tu veux que je te prête Lindsay ? C'est une vraie petite chaufferette…

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Si tu pouvais éviter de me parler de ta vie sexuelle…

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Lindsay.

**Danny :** Bon. Allez, Don. Il faut que tu dormes un peu…

**Don :** Et comment ? Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas !

**Danny :** Je pourrais t'assommer…

**Don** _(grognant) _Danny…

**Danny :** Essaye de te détendre.

**Don :** Comme si je pouvais ! Merde, Danny, Stella est entre la vie et la mort ! Je ne peux…

**Danny :** Je sais. Mais tu dois dormir. Sinon, on ne te laissera pas bosser, demain. Ton coup d'éclat de l'après-midi a fait le tour de Manhattan.

**Don :** Ha…

**Danny :** Ecoute, essaye d'utiliser ton imagination. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, de relaxant…

**Don :** Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien.

Danny lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et retourna sur le canapé. Lindsay remua légèrement et chercha le corps de Danny avant de poser sa tête sur son torse, poussant un soupir satisfait. Danny sourit, attendri, et entoura la jeune femme de son bras puis laissa dériver son esprit vers Don, qui était reparti dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir en parler à Mac. Ce qui venait de se passer tout à l'heure était trop grave. Le jeune expert soupira puis s'installa plus confortablement, serrant sa Montana dans ses bras et se demandant comment il réagirait si la même tragédie lui arrivait. Il cessa d'y penser et finit par se rendormir.

Don était maintenant couché dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Plafond qu'il avait peint avec Stella d'ailleurs. Ils avaient décidé de mettre un peu de couleur dans cette chambre, qui était blanche depuis des années, pour donner une ambiance qui leur correspondait. Le détective se souvint alors de cet après-midi où ils avaient fini par se retrouver couverts de peinture, après un petit jeu enfantin. La suite de l'histoire était nettement plus adulte car ils avaient fini tous les deux d'abord sous la douche et ensuite dans la baignoire et le nettoyage de leurs corps n'étaient plus vraiment leur principale préoccupation…Passant ainsi tous ces souvenirs joyeux dans son esprit, Don finit enfin par s'endormir au bout de deux heures. Mais la pointe de tristesse et de souffrance était toujours là. C'était le problème quand on se remémorait des souvenirs d'une personne qu'on allait peut-être perdre…


	12. 11:La proposition

**11-La proposition**

Continuant son petit voyage à travers ses souvenirs, Stella fut surprise de s'arrêter si tôt. La scientifique observa le décor qui l'entourait : le couloir de leur étage, juste devant la porte de leur appartement. Stella entendit l'ascenseur sonner et se vit arriver. Et grâce aux vêtements que portait son alter ego du passé, elle sut à quelle date elle se trouvait.

10 Novembre 2005. Appartement de Don Flack Jr.

21 heures. Stella soupira : il fallait qu'elle trouve une nouvelle excuse pour expliquer pourquoi elle allait passer une nouvelle nuit chez Don. Depuis l'affaire Scott Owen, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à rester dans son appartement. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de crainte, trop de traumatismes. Flack avait été si patient avec elle, l'aidant à surmonter cette peur irrationnelle. Et elle, elle continuait à squatter chez lui, ramenant ses affaires inconsciemment…

Stella soupira une nouvelle fois et utilisa la clé, que Don lui avait donnée, pour ouvrir la porte. Quand elle entra, la scientifique fut surprise de voir une table superbement dressée et des bougies allumées un peu partout dans le living. Un dîner aux chandelles…Sacré Don…

Le dit Don surgit de sa chambre, l'ayant entendue entrer, et se dirigea droit sur elle. Le détective lui retira doucement sa veste et la conduisit silencieusement vers la jolie table, l'entraînant par la main. Le jeune homme la fit asseoir puis se pencha vers elle pour embrasser son cou délicat.

**Don** _(murmurant d'une voix douce) _Surprise…

**Stella** _(émue) _Don, c'est superbe…

**Don :** Tu changeras peut-être d'avis en goûtant ma cuisine…

**Stella** _(riant) _Idiot !

Le jeune homme embrassa la joue de la scientifique puis partit dans sa cuisine chercher l'entrée. Le dîner s'était déroulé merveilleusement bien et Stella s'était régalée. Il y avait bien eu le moment où Don s'était brûlé avec son plat et avait juré dans un langage fleuri de son cru, faisant éclater de rire Stella mais c'était du Don tout craché ! Mais quel cuisinier ! Il adorait les plats tous faits et Stella avait supposé qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Belle erreur ! Quel autre talent caché avait-il encore ?

Ils en étaient maintenant au dessert et Stella remarqua que Don était devenu soudainement nerveux. Elle l'observa discrètement, inquiète, et avait l'impression qu'il menait un combat intérieur.

**Stella :** Don ?

**Don** _(sursautant et levant ses yeux bleus vers elle, l'air stressé) _Oui ?

**Stella :** Un problème ?

**Don** _(balbutiant) _Heu…Et bien…En fait, non…Pas vraiment…

Stella avait l'impression de revoir le jeune Don de 20 ans, celui qu'elle avait rencontré en 1998, le jeune homme timide et réservé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

**Stella :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

**Don **_(hésitant)_ Stella, je…

Le jeune détective prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, les caressant légèrement, et finit par planter son beau regard bleu dans le sien, la détermination marquant son visage.

**Don** _(prenant une grande inspiration avant de recommencer à parler) _Stella, je voudrais que tu…Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ? Définitivement ?

Stella fut frappée de mutisme devant cette demande. Un nombre incalculable de sentiments se bousculait dans sa tête : surprise, bonheur, stupéfaction, inquiétude, plaisir… Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme, ne pouvant détacher son regard du sien.

**Don :** Je sais que ça peut te paraître tôt…Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis presque trois mois…Mais ça fait des semaines que j'y pense et ça me semble le moment idéal…Enfin, ça me semblait mais…

Voyant l'inquiétude se dessiner sur le visage de Don, Stella finit par enfin réagir : elle se leva de table, retirant lentement ses mains de celles du détective, et, avant qu'il ne pense quoique ce soit, elle se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant tomber de sa chaise, puis l'embrassa avec force passion et amour.

**Don** _(interrompant le baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air) _Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

**Stella** _(avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois) _D'après toi, espèce d'idiot ?

**Don** _(souriant malicieusement) _Je présume.

Ils se firent de nouveau des baisers fiévreux, finissant tout de même par se lever du sol pour s'installer, ou plutôt s'affaler, sur le canapé et commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre.

Stella sentit une chaleur soudaine lui chauffer le dos. Une chaleur agréable et apaisante… La jeune femme se retourna pour voir une immense ouverture lumineuse, pure et aveuglante. Elle sut alors ce que c'était…

**Stella** _(criant) _Non ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne mourrais pas !

Un nouveau vortex temporel s'ouvrit soudain et Stella s'y engouffra avant de se faire happer par la lumière.

**oOo**

Helena et Sarah s'étaient mises dans un coin de la chambre, laissant suffisamment de place à l'équipe médicale qui s'activait sur Stella.

**Meyers :** Elle nous fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Les défibrillateurs, vite !

**Jenny :** Oui, docteur.

Le chirurgien et son équipe agissaient avec rapidité et efficacité. Une fois les palettes en mains, le médecin choqua Stella une première fois à 100 Joules.

**Meyers :** Pas de réaction ! Mettez à 200.

**Jenny :** C'est fait !

**Meyers :** Attention !

Les deux femmes virent le corps de Stella secoué une nouvelle fois par le choc électrique avec tristesse.

**Helena :** Stella…Tenez bon…Je vous en prie…

Comme si elle avait entendu sa prière, le cœur de Stella se remit à battre régulièrement. Le docteur Meyers reposa les palettes et soupira avec soulagement.

**Meyers :** C'est bon, elle est stable. Votre amie semble tenir à la vie.

**Helena :** Si mon fils l'a choisie, ce n'est pas pour rien.

**Meyers** _(souriant) _Je vois…Je repasserai dans une demi-heure.

**Sarah :** Merci, docteur.

Le chirurgien leur fit un signe de tête compréhensif et retourna à son bureau. Sarah se réinstalla près de Stella tandis qu'Helena se dirigea vers le téléphone public et composa le numéro du lieutenant Taylor. Helena ne se sentait pas la force d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Don…


	13. 12:Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent

**12-Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent**

_Vous ne trouverez pas une seule trace sur mes petites balles. Pas le moindre indice. Elles sont si particulières… Mais je dois continuer ma mission. Je le fais pour notre bien à tous…_

**oOo**

Mac se massait les tempes avec ses doigts. Cette affaire était un vrai casse-tête : ils piétinaient… Les dernières balles qu'ils avaient trouvées étaient effectivement inexploitables et c'était, hélas, leur seul moyen pour identifier l'arme et peut-être son propriétaire. De plus, le sniper avait ajouté une nouvelle victime à son palmarès en la personne de Melissa Creeks, officier dans la police motorisée. Elle avait pourtant son gilet pare-balle… Avec ce dernier meurtre, l'ambiance chez le personnel policier était tendue et inquiète. Tout à fait normal quand on se savait la cible d'un tireur extrêmement doué. Il avait tué chacune de ses cibles. Sauf une…

Mac soupira de nouveau. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait reçu un appel de la mère de Flack, lui signalant que Stella avait fait un arrêt cardiaque cette nuit et Danny était venu lui parler du comportement dépressif, voire suicidaire de Flack. Un tel comportement était tout à fait inhabituel chez le jeune détective… Mais Danny lui avait assuré que tout allait mieux maintenant et Mac lui faisait confiance. Et puis, le jeune expert avait aussi ajouté qu'il avait mis Don sous la surveillance bienveillante de Kaile Maka. Le détective n'avait pas été ravi du tout mais cela rassura Mac d'une certaine manière. Il avait été si surpris par la révélation de Danny : Mac ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réaction aussi extrême de la part du jeune détective… Il avait donc préféré garder les dernières nouvelles au sujet de l'état de santé de Stella pour lui, de peur de la réaction de Flack.

Ce sniper avait vraiment fait beaucoup de dégâts…Pas seulement au niveau du nombre de ses victimes, mais au niveau psychique : les policiers étaient stressés, il avait perdu momentanément (il ne voulait pas croire que Stella pourrait mourir )un des meilleurs membres de son équipe, un excellent détective était dans un état émotionnel assez instable et il se sentait impuissant face à cette enquête. Comment la résoudre s'ils n'avaient rien ?

Mac soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda sa montre. Il devait y aller. Une réunion d'urgence de tous les chefs des différentes brigades avait été organisée afin qu'ils puissent trouver une solution pour protéger le personnel policier féminin de ce dingue. Mac avait une vague idée mais il savait que ces dames n'allaient pas apprécier, mais alors pas du tout…


	14. 13:Surveillance rapprochée

**13-Surveillance rapprochée**

**Don** _(agacé) _Bon, Kaile, tu peux arrêter de me suivre, oui ?

**Kaile :** Non.

**Don **_(râlant)_ Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !

**Kaile** _(d'un air peu convaincue) _Vraiment ?

Flack se mit à jurer. Maudit Danny ! Il n'avait manifestement pas tenu sa langue et s'était cru malin de lui mettre Kaile sur le dos. Certes, elle était son amie. Mais pas son Cerbère ! Le jeune détective trouvait que ses amis poussaient un peu.

**Don **_(pestant)_ Merde, Kaile ! Lâche-moi ! Je peux rester seul.

**Kaile :** Vu ce que m'a raconté Danny sur ton comportement d'hier, je ne crois pas.

**Don** _(finissant par se tourner vers elle, le regard furieux) _Je suis assez grand pour me…

Flack fut interrompu par une gifle retentissante et regarda Kaile, éberlué.

**Don** _(protestant et se tenant la joue) _Hé !

**Kaile :** Danny avait raison. C'est un bon moyen pour te réveiller.

**Don :** Vous avez décidé de me défigurer, oui ! Danny m'a déjà offert un magnifique bleu sur la pommette.

**Kaile :** S'il faut te taper dessus pour que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire, je serai prête à recommencer, comme nous tous !

**Don :** Kaile…

**Kaile** _(avec véhémence) _On s'inquiète tous pour toi ! Et pour Stella, bien sûr ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Kaile :** Quand Danny m'a raconté ce que tu allais te faire…Je ne l'ai pas cru ! Où est passé le Flack que je connaissais ?

**Don **_(d'une voix sombre)_ Il est devant toi…Mais…

**Kaile :** Je sais…Mais Stella est forte ! Elle va vivre, Don !

Flack sourit légèrement et Kaile lui tapota gentiment le dos. Elle prit ensuite un petit air malicieux et cela intrigua le jeune détective.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Kaile :** Il faut aussi que je te dise que je suis aussi ton assurance.

**Don **_(surpris)_ Mon assurance ?

**Kaile :** Avec tes dernières actions, non seulement on pourrait te retirer l'enquête mais en plus on pourrait te faire faire un tour chez le psy.

**Don :** Je vois…Mais tu n'as pas d'enquêtes en cours ?

**Kaile :** Si. Je dois juste veiller sur toi ce matin. Après, c'est Danny qui prend le relais. Il est sur une autre scène de crime.

**Don :** Une nouvelle victime du sniper ?

**Kaile :** On dirait, oui…

Flack soupira puis revint sur les dernières paroles de Kaile.

**Don **_(inquiet)_ Comment ça Danny prend le relais ?

**Kaile :** Il ne veut pas que tu restes seul et c'est normal, Don.

**Don **_(bougonnant)_ Je lui ai dit que je ferai plus de conneries…

**Kaile :** Et il te croit. Il a confiance en toi. Mais il a peur pour toi, comme les autres.

**Don :** Je sais…

Le jeune détective se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir d'aussi bons amis. Un peu excessifs à ce moment mais finalement indispensables pour sa santé mentale. Il sourit alors et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire des experts. Peut-être auront-ils découverts de nouveaux éléments…

**oOo**

_Je vous entends. Je vous écoute. Je vous connais. Rien ne m'empêchera d'accomplir mon devoir…_


	15. 14:Petites disputes entre amis

**14-Petites disputes entre amis**

Lindsay travaillait actuellement sur les effets personnels des différentes victimes quand les deux détectives arrivèrent. Flack se souvint de la conversation nocturne qu'il avait eue avec Danny et eut une folle envie de taquiner la jeune experte, qui était manifestement la dernière conquête de son meilleur ami. Et puis, c'était aussi une bonne petite vengeance… Avec ce qu'il allait lancer, Danny allait voir du pays.

**Don** _(un immense sourire aux lèvres) _Salut, la p'tite chaufferette !

**Lindsay** _(rougissant violemment et grommelant) _Je vais tuer Danny…

Kaile était écroulée. Ça, c'était le Don Flack Jr qu'elle connaissait ! Par contre, vu le regard meurtrier de la jeune experte, Kaile savait que Danny allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

**Don :** Après moi…

**Kaile**_ (avec un regard d'avertissement) _Flack…

**Don :** Je plaisante… _(observant Lindsay puis chuchotant à l'oreille de Kaile)_ Mais elle, je n'en suis pas sûr…

Kaile se mit à rire quand elle vit que Flack s'était soudain tendu. Suivant son regard, la détective vit sur quoi l'attention de Don était fixée. Lindsay travaillait actuellement sur les vêtements de Stella… ainsi que sur son collier.

**Don :** Lindsay, que…

**Lindsay :** Je…cherche des traces qui pourraient nous permettre d'évaluer la distance des tirs, Flack. Je… C'est la procédure…

**Don :** Tout va bien, Lindsay, ce n'est pas un reproche. Mais évite de démonter ce collier pièce par pièce. Stella l'adorait…

**Lindsay :** Oui, bien sûr…

**Kaile** _(impressionnée) _Attends une seconde…Il vient de chez Tiffany's ! Il coûte…

**Don :** Une fortune, je sais. Enfin, j'ai eu droit à un prix…Toute ma famille se fournit là-bas pour leurs bagues de fiançailles, alliances et autres…

**Kaile :** C'est vraiment toi qui lui as acheté ?

**Don** _(étonné) _Oui, pourquoi ?

**Kaile :** Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec mon copain…

**Lindsay** _(semblant plutôt contrariée) _Et moi, j'aurais deux mots à dire à Danny…

La colère de Flack contre Danny finit par s'envoler en voyant la contrariété de Lindsay. Il avait mis son ami en mauvaise posture, en très mauvaise posture… Il ne voulait vraiment pas ce résultat. Et le jeune expert qui revenait tout sourire avec Hawkes pile à ce moment. Mauvais timing…

Le jeune détective essaya d'avertir son ami mais Danny ne le remarqua pas. Par contre, le jeune expert aperçut le regard noir que lui lançait Lindsay.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« …Encore » pensa-t'il. Mais il garda ça pour lui. Inutile d'accentuer l'étrange mauvaise humeur de sa petite amie.

**Don** _(murmurant entre ses dents) _Ferme-la, Danny…Par pitié…

**Lindsay** _(le regard lourd de reproche) _Petite chaufferette, hein ?

**Danny** _(déglutissant) _Heu…

**Lindsay :** Et des oursins dans les poches, manifestement…

**Danny** _(surpris cette fois) _Quoi ? _(voyant ce qu'elle tenait)_ Ok, compris…_ (lançant un regard, genre « je vais te tuer », à un Don plus qu'embêté)_

**Kaile** _(curieuse) _Tu ne lui as jamais rien offert ?

**Danny :** Heu…Si, mais…

Danny grimaça. Il avait offert de nombreux présents à Lindsay. Mais rien de très significatif. Il ne savait pas très bien où il en était avec elle. Mais manifestement, sa jeune collègue semblait le savoir.

**Don** _(voulant défendre son ami) _Tu sais, Lindsay, j'ai attendu six mois avant de lui offrir.

**Lindsay** _(murmurant pour elle-même) _Mais vous saviez déjà que c'était sérieux entre vous…_ (parlant plus fort)_ Tu oublies toutes vos sorties et les autres cadeaux. Et ils n'étaient vraiment pas donnés !

**Kaile** _(observant Don, surprise) _Comment as-tu pu payer ?

**Don :** Stella en a payé la moitié. _(soupirant)_ Même le restau… Tu crois vraiment qu'avec mon salaire de flic, je peux la couvrir de cadeaux ?

**Lindsay :** C'est ce qu'elle avait l'air de dire.

**Don :** Je voulais tout lui offrir, mais elle a refusé…Catégoriquement.

**Sheldon** _(se décidant enfin à intervenir) _C'est Stella.

Tous sourirent et Danny soupira de soulagement. Sheldon avait réussi à le sortir de ce guêpier. Par contre, il avait intérêt de se surpasser à sa prochaine sortie avec Lindsay.

Flack redevint rapidement sérieux et se replongea dans l'enquête.

**Don :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur notre sniper ?

**Sheldon** _(soupirant) _Pour le moment, non. Ses balles se détruisent dès qu'elles touchent une surface dure.

**Lindsay :** Je vais essayer d'évaluer la distance de ses tirs en analysant les traces sur les vêtements de toutes ses victimes.

**Kaile :** Au fait, où est Mac ?

**Danny :** A une réunion, avec tous les chefs des autres brigades. Ils doivent prendre quelques mesures… Notre dernière victime portait son gilet mais les deux balles l'ont transpercée facilement.

**Lindsay :** C'est donc des balles perforantes…

**Sheldon : **Elles peuvent être artisanales… On a toujours ce problème d'identification…

**Don :** Vous avez dit que la dernière victime a été transpercée par deux balles ? Encore ?

**Danny :** Oui… Et à peu près aux mêmes endroits : poumon et ventre.

**Don :** Souffrance maximum garantie…

**Kaile :** Comment ça ?

**Don :** Je ne suis pas médecin, mais recevoir une balle dans le poumon n'est pas mortel mais très douloureux…

**Sheldon :** En effet. La victime suffoque de plus en plus, le sang entre dans les poumons et étouffe peu à peu notre victime. Pour le ventre, ça nous donne une belle hémorragie. La victime se vide peu à peu de son sang.

**Lindsay :** D'après les rapports du docteur Sid, il a touché l'utérus de chaque victime…

**Don **_(surpris et choqué à la fois)_ Quoi ?

**Kaile **_(toute aussi étonnée)_ C'est pas comme Stella ? Je croyais que c'était accidentel…

**Lindsay :** Manifestement, non.

**Kaile :** Pourquoi ?

**Danny :** Quelque chose doit révulser notre tireur chez les femmes policiers… Peut-être le fait qu'elles peuvent enfanter ?

**Lindsay :** C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…

**Danny **_(pestant)_ T'as peut-être une autre idée ?

**Don** _(soupirant) _Du calme. Ne nous éparpillons pas. On pensera à ça plus tard. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur sa capture. C'est notre principal objectif.

Tous acquiescèrent et se remirent au travail. Danny et Sheldon enfilaient leurs blouses quand ils aperçurent Mac. Le chef scientifique les rejoignit rapidement avec une expression de malaise sur le visage.

**Danny :** Alors ? Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

**Mac** _(regardant Kaile et Lindsay, embêté) _Et bien…


	16. 15:La soirée des Anciens

**15-La soirée des Anciens**

Après avoir réussi à échapper à l'éclatante lumière, Stella s'était laissée portée par le tunnel, qui la déposa enfin au bâtiment de la police scientifique, et plus précisément dans la salle de repos. Cette fois-ci encore, elle se vit arriver et se plaça dans un coin pour observer ce nouveau souvenir.

Janvier 2006. Bâtiment de la police scientifique de New York.

C'était l'heure de sa pause et Stella en avait vraiment besoin. Trop de choses en tête… La scientifique se prépara un café et sortit pour la énième fois la lettre qu'elle avait reçue il y une semaine. Elle lut une nouvelle fois le carton d'invitation et soupira. Devait-elle y aller… ? Quand elle y avait été il y a dix ans, ça avait été presque une véritable catastrophe. Son amie Tina insistait pour qu'elle vienne…et accompagnée de Don en plus ! Mais Stella s'y refusait. Elle n'avait pas à le mêler à ça. De toute manière, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé et ne comptait d'ailleurs pas y aller, c'était décidé !

Plongée dans ses réflexions et son café, Stella n'entendit pas Flack entrer dans la pièce. La voyant si songeuse, le jeune détective s'inquiéta. Il attendit qu'elle pose sa tasse avant de la serrer tendrement contre lui, collant son torse contre son dos, câlin.

**Don** _(chuchotant à l'oreille de Stella) _Bonjour, mon étoile…

Stella se mit à sourire : le jeune homme utilisait ce surnom affectueux à chaque fois qu'il la sentait pensive ou inquiète. Elle n'était pas vraiment « petit nom affectueux » mais Don avait changé cet état de fait…Enfin, elle aimait celui qu'il utilisait pour elle, plutôt…

Stella finit par s'appuyer contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort et se laissant envahir par l'agréable chaleur corporelle de son compagnon.

**Stella** _(posant sa tête sur son épaule) _Bonjour, Don. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Don :** Je suis sur l'affaire Brentwood avec Mac. Mais comme il est actuellement en pleine analyse et que je n'ai aucun suspect ou témoin à me mettre sous la dent, j'ai demandé à Lindsay où tu étais.

**Stella** _(se retournant dans ses bras pour être face à lui) _Et tu m'as trouvée.

La scientifique se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Flack et ils finirent par s'embrasser tendrement. Stella noua ses bras autour de la nuque du détective pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec les courts cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Leur étreinte commençait à être plus passionnée quand ils entendirent un « hum, hum » gêné, les faisant s'écarter vivement l'un de l'autre.

**Stella et Don** _(parfaitement synchrone et rougissant devant l'arrivant impromptu)_ Mac !

Mac leur fit un regard sévère, qui voulait aussi dire : « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? », puis finit par sourire, amusé de la déconfiture du couple. Le scientifique atteignit la machine à café, parfaitement silencieux, accroissant l'atmosphère de gêne régnant dans la pièce. Stella rajusta rapidement ses vêtements tandis que Don recoiffait ses cheveux en désordre. Tous deux n'osaient plus regarder Mac, vraiment très embarrassés par la situation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait surprendre par le chef de la scientifique… Celui-ci maintint son silence quand il prit son café enfin prêt et chaud, jouant un peu avec les nerfs de ses deux collègues. Estimant que ce petit jeu avait assez duré, Mac finit par se tourner vers eux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et commença à siroter son café tout en les observant. On aurait vraiment dit deux adolescents pris en faute… Mac redevint un peu sérieux et finit par parler.

**Mac :** Votre amie Tina Tocci a téléphoné, Stella. Elle voulait savoir si vous comptiez venir à la réunion des anciens élèves de votre lycée ce soir.

**Don **_(surpris)_ Une soirée ? Avec tes anciens camarades de classe ? _(Stella grimaça à ce mot)_ Ce soir ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé…

**Stella** _(catégorique) _Je ne compte pas y aller…

**Don :** Pourquoi ?

**Mac** _(soupirant et remuant doucement la tête) _Encore cette vieille histoire…

**Stella** _(suppliante) _Mac…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Quelle vieille histoire ?

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Je n'étais pas très populaire au lycée…

**Don** _(souriant) _J'ai du mal à le croire.

**Stella :** Tu devrais. Et en plus, j'ai fait l'erreur de venir seule à la première réunion, il y a dix ans. Je pensais qu'elles auraient changé avec l'âge… Tu parles !

**Don :** Qui elles ?

**Mac :** Des vipères, comme il en existe beaucoup dans les lycées…

**Don :** Je vois…Et Tina n'était pas là ?

**Stella :** Non. Elle était en voyage d'affaire. Mais ce soir, elle peut et compte y aller avec son mari. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de les accompagner…avec toi… Mais je ne compte pas y aller de toute manière…

**Don :** Allons-y.

Stella regarda son petit ami, interloquée. Ne l'avait-il pas entendue ?

Mac observait la scène avec intérêt et amusement : lequel des deux allait avoir le dernier mot ?

**Stella :** Don…J'ai dit que…

**Don** _(l'interrompant) _J'ai compris. Mais tu ne vas pas laisser ces pimbêches gagner, non ? Ça ne te ressemble pas…

**Stella** _(hésitant maintenant) _Et bien…

**Don** _(tout sourire) _Et puis, ça ferait tellement plaisir à Tina.

Stella regarda le détective, méfiante. N'essayait-il pas de l'embobiner ? Elle était sure qu'il avait une autre idée derrière la tête mais laquelle ? En plus, Flack se mit à prendre l'expression la plus innocente possible tout en lui faisant son regard le plus persuasif. Stella finit donc par céder. Elle n'arrivait jamais à lui résister quand il lui lançait ce regard.

Mac souriait derrière son café : Flack était vraiment très fort ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider quand Stella se montrerait trop têtue…

**oOo**

Janvier 2006. Lycée Midwood.

Quand le soir tant appréhendé arriva, Tina et Antonio Tocci attendaient les deux policiers devant le lycée Midwood, réputé pour son enseignement scientifique, et virent enfin la voiture du détective arriver puis se garer. Don et Stella en sortirent et rejoignirent le couple.

**Tina** _(les étreignant amicalement l'un après l'autre) _Bonsoir, Stella. Don.

**Don :** Bonsoir. _(avec humour)_ Prêts à entrer dans la fosse aux lions ?

Tina et Antonio rirent à sa plaisanterie mais Flack vit que Stella ne s'était toujours pas détendue. Ok… Ça va être plus difficile qu'il ne pensait…

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment et, tandis que Tina signait le livre d'or et prenait son badge, Don serra et caressa tendrement la main de Stella pour la rassurer un peu. La jeune femme appréhendait tellement cette soirée ! Elle était morte de peur.

**Don** _(chuchotant d'une voix douce et réconfortante) _Tout va bien se passer, Stella.

Quand ce fut à son tour de passer devant la table qui servait de bureau d'accueil, Stella prit une grande inspiration et avança, faisant ainsi face à l'hôtesse d'accueil de la soirée, Karen Kurtill.

**Stella :** Bonsoir, Karen.

**Karen** _(surprise) _Bonasera ? Stella Bonasera ?

**Stella :** Oui, c'est bien moi.

**Karen** _(moqueuse) _Tu es encore venue seule ?

Entendant le ton moqueur et méprisant de la femme, Flack comprit beaucoup mieux le malaise de Stella et décida d'agir. Il allait balayer ce sourire sardonique du visage de cette désagréable hôtesse…

**Don** _(se rapprochant, enserrant Stella dans ses bras, posant son menton au creux du cou de la scientifique, un grand sourire aux lèvres) _Non. Pas cette fois.

Et le jeune homme embrassa le cou de sa petite amie, qui frissonna. Karen ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes en apercevant le beau détective et se mit à balbutier. Don sourit avec satisfaction devant le visage décomposé de l'hôtesse, qui réussit tout de même à donner son badge à une Stella rieuse.

Les deux policiers entrèrent enfin dans le gymnase, servant de salle de réception pour l'occasion, et se firent immédiatement remarquer. En effet, le groupe de pimbêches que craignait tant Stella était déjà réuni et Karen les avait rejoint pour les informer de la dernière nouvelle. Les six femmes fixèrent alors Stella et Don avec colère et méfiance et l'une d'elles, Barbara Wire, qui était la pire de toutes, fit un sourire mauvais et inquiétant. Elle chuchota quelque chose à ses amies qui se mirent à rire et à fixer Stella, méchamment moqueuses. Flack le remarqua immédiatement et lui aussi sourit, impatient qu'elles agissent. Elles allaient avoir une petite surprise…

Alors que Tina et Antonio passaient d'un groupe à l'autre pour discuter et recevoir des condoléances pour la mort de leur fille, Sophia, Stella et Don finirent par s'installer à une table. La scientifique se pelotonna contre le détective, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

**Don **_(inquiet)_ Ça va, mon étoile ?

**Stella** _(se serrant un peu plus contre lui) _Pour le moment, oui…

**Don** _(souriant en la serrant contre lui) _Tout va bien se passer. Tu as changé depuis tout ce temps.

Les paroles de Flack rassuraient bizarrement Stella. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Alors qu'elle avait une plus grande expérience de la vie que lui, elle se sentait pourtant comme une jeune enfant innocente, heureusement guidée et protégée par une personne sensée et rassurante…et qu'elle aimait.

**Stella** _(souriant) _C'est vrai…Comment étais-tu au lycée ?

**Don** _(roulant un peu des yeux) _Heu…Et bien…J'étais un redresseur de torts…

**Stella** _(avec malice) _Justicier un jour, justicier toujours.

**Don** _(riant) _Comme tu dis…Les filles aimaient beaucoup mais je me prenais tout de même quelques trempes. S'attaquer à plus fort que soi n'est pas toujours la meilleure des idées, même si c'est pour régler une injustice. Ma mère était désespérée…

Stella se mit à rire doucement, pouvant facilement imaginer le très jeune Don défendant les plus faibles. C'était tellement…lui !

**Don** _(se levant) _Bon. Je vais chercher de la sangria…Tu en veux ?

**Stella** _(avec un doux sourire) _Oui, s'il te plaît.

**Don** _(lui déposant un rapide baiser sur le front) _C'est comme si c'était fait !

A peine Flack avait-il quitté la table que Barbara Wire et ses amies s'installèrent aux côtés de Stella.

**Barbara** _(faussement amicale) _Frisette ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas te voir ici.

Bien. Elle attaquait déjà…Mais repensant aux paroles de Don, Stella ne se démonta pas.

**Stella :** Ho ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

**Barbara** _(légèrement menaçante) _Je pensais que nous avions été suffisamment claires la dernière fois…

**Stella :** C'est vrai. Je ne méritais pas ma place dans ce prestigieux lycée…C'est ça ?

**Barbara :** Entre autre… Toujours dans la police ?

**Stella :** Oui. Je suis lieutenant dans la brigade scientifique.

Stella était d'un calme olympien, au grand damne de Barbara, et répondait poliment aux questions de cette femme sans se démonter, attendant que les autres vipères crachent aussi leur venin. En fait, la scientifique commençait à avoir pitié de ces femmes. Don avait raison…

**Barbara** _(faussement impressionnée) _Lieutenant…Pas mal !

**Karen** _(qui avait fini par les rejoindre) _Comme l'est ton cavalier, d'ailleurs.

Stella haussa discrètement un sourcil. Elle attendit les prochaines paroles qui franchiraient les lèvres de ses anciennes tortionnaires, prête à contre-attaquer.

**Barbara :** Tout à fait…

**Ann Kelly :** Quel âge a-t'il ? 25, 30 ans ?

**Stella** _(méfiante) _28 ans…

**Tracy McLory** _(désagréablement) _Tu vas bientôt les prendre au berceau…

**Barbara** _(avec un rire méchant) _Voyons les filles, vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! Frisette ne peut avoir ce genre d'homme ! Vous la connaissez bien ! _(revenant à Stella)_ Combien le payes-tu ?

**Stella** _(choquée et sentant la colère l'envahir) _Pardon ?

**Barbara** _(avec un sourire méprisant) _C'est un gigolo, non ? J'aimerais faire appel à ses services…

Cette fois, Stella ne tint plus. Elle se leva de sa chaise brusquement et s'apprêta à gifler Barbara quand une poigne ferme mais douce l'en empêcha.

**Don** _(sérieusement et calmement) _Ne te rabaisse pas à leur niveau…

**Stella** _(protestant) _Je ne peux pas accepter ça sans rien dire !

**Barbara** _(moqueuse et méprisante) _Gigolo et garde du corps aussi ?

**Stella** _(furieuse) _Don est…

**Don** _(d'un calme inquiétant) _Je suis policier, comme Stella. A la brigade criminelle en fait. Ho, et excusez mon impolitesse…Je me présente : lieutenant Don Flack Jr.

**Barbara** _(stupéfaite) _Don…Flack ?

**Don** _(avec un sourire madré) _Oui. Vous auriez dû me reconnaître d'ailleurs, madame Wire. J'ai arrêté votre frère pour meurtre il n'y a pas si longtemps…Quant à vous, madame Kurtill, estimez-vous heureuse que je ne sois pas en service, ni Stella d'ailleurs. Je vous aurais arrêtée pour possession et consommation de drogues…

Les deux femmes se figèrent, de crainte et de colère à la fois, et fusillèrent le couple du regard.

**Don :** Bon. Je pourrais en dire des choses sur vos autres amies…Mais maintenant que votre petite discussion est terminée, permettez-moi de vous emprunter ma petite amie. Nous allons danser…Un dernier détail tout de même : encore une parole de travers sur Stella et je la laisserai faire. Ça serait gênant, surtout pour vous, madame Wire. Votre chirurgien esthétique ne pourra pas vous arranger…_ (penchant légèrement la tête)_ Encore que je me demande s'il y arriverait actuellement…

Stella éclata de rire devant le visage vexé, même outré, de Barbara et suivit Don, qui était très satisfait. La scientifique finit par le regarder, étonnée et ravie à la fois.

**Stella :** J'ai bien failli la frapper…

**Don :** Elle l'aurait méritée mais ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. A part soulager tes nerfs, bien sûr.

**Stella** _(souriant) _Tu l'as fait. Je ne savais pas pour le frère de Barbara… _(riant)_ Ni pour la chirurgie d'ailleurs…

**Don :** L'affaire de son frère était vieille d'un an. Je l'ai résolue avec Aiden. Pour la chirurgie, il suffisait de la regarder…C'était évident…

**Stella** _(riant) _Et pour Karen ?

**Don** _(tirant la langue comme un enfant) _Coup de pot. Je me suis trompé de porte en allant aux toilettes et je l'ai prise en flagrant délit : elle sniffait de la coke.

**Stella** _(souriant) _En tout cas, ça leur a rabattu le caquet.

**Don :** Et ce sont ces pimbêches qui t'effrayaient tant ? Que tu jalousais ? Tu as carrément mieux réussi ta vie, Stella. Tu as…

**Stella** _(tendrement) _Tout ce dont je rêvais : des amis qui sont ma famille, un boulot que j'adore et…toi.

**Don** _(malicieux) _Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

**Stella** _(riant) _Idiot !

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la piste de danse et se joignirent ainsi aux couples déjà présents. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autre incident. Stella remarqua que chaque fois que Don l'embrassait, Barbara et sa bande devenaient blêmes de rage, et cela amusait, voire ravissait, la scientifique. Et manifestement, le jeune détective le faisait exprès devant elles.

Stella se mit alors à réfléchir : pourquoi avoir été si jalouse, si envieuse de la vie de ces femmes ? Pourquoi avoir tant souhaité être comme elles ? Sans doute parce qu'à l'époque du lycée et de celle de la précédente réunion, Stella se sentait seule. Tina avait été sa seule amie mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. La scientifique voulait une famille, un mari, des enfants, comme elle. Et elle avait presque tout cela aujourd'hui : ses collègues et amis étaient devenus sa famille, son boulot la passionnait et elle avait le plus incroyable des petits amis. Il ne lui manquait que les enfants, certes, mais Stella se sentait déjà heureuse. Inutile d'en demander plus. Finalement, la scientifique prit pitié pour ces femmes qui, manifestement, ne pouvait se sentir mieux qu'en restant les vipères qu'elles étaient dans leur jeunesse.

Stella ne vit pas le reste de la soirée car un nouveau vortex venait de l'aspirer. Quel autre souvenir allait-elle visiter cette fois ?


	17. 16:Confinées

**16-Confinées**

_Croyez-vous que cela va m'empêcher d'agir ? C'est vraiment une grosse erreur de votre part…La patience est une de mes plus grandes qualités._

**oOo**

Mac venait d'annoncer à ses collègues la décision prise par les chefs des différentes brigades de la police de New York lors de la réunion et, comme il s'y attendait, il y eut de vives protestations.

**Kaile :** Voyons, Mac. Vous n'allez pas nous parquer là comme des animaux !

**Mac :** C'est la seule solution. Le sniper n'a tué personne dans un bâtiment. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que toutes les femmes devaient rester dans leur commissariat. C'est pour votre sécurité.

**Lindsay :** Et on peut quand même rentrer chez nous ?

**Mac :** Bien sûr. Mais vous mettez deux gilets pare-balle et un homme vous escortera.

**Kaile** _(soupirant) _Formidable…

Flack sourit face à l'expression boudeuse de Kaile. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, lui aussi n'aurait pas apprécié cette solution plutôt extrême et comprenait donc ses deux collègues féminines.

**Lindsay :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez accepté cette idée farfelue…

**Mac :** C'est la mienne…

**Lindsay** _(surprise) _Quoi !

La jeune experte était abasourdie. C'était une solution vraiment extrême…Et Mac aimait rarement en arriver là. Et dire qu'elle voulait profiter de sa pause pour aller voir Stella…Mais au fait…

**Lindsay :** Si je suis accompagnée et suffisamment protégée, je peux sortir, c'est ça ?

**Mac :** Oui.

**Lindsay :** Je voulais aller voir Stella…Et aussi son médecin. L'une pour une raison personnelle, l'autre pour le travail.

**Mac :** Vous pouvez y aller mais…

**Lindsay **_(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Je me protège et je me fais accompagner, je sais…

Mac observa sa dernière recrue un moment puis soupira, amusé. Danny commençait à déteindre sur Lindsay…Pas son meilleur côté, en fait. Mac donna tout de même son accord mais s'assura qu'elle lui obéissait scrupuleusement.

Alors que Lindsay se préparait pour sortir, Danny et Flack la rejoignirent.

**Danny** _(souriant) _Tes gardes du corps sont là !

**Lindsay** _(sarcastique) _Chouette…Dès qu'on attrape cette saleté de sniper, je fais une longue promenade dehors…

**Danny** _(taquin) _Avec moi ?

**Lindsay :** Pourquoi pas…

**Danny** _(contrarié et vexé) _Comment ça, pourquoi pas ? Je suis de compagnie agréable…

**Don** _(malicieusement) _Pas tout le temps…

Lindsay se mit à rire. Finalement, cela la rassurait de les avoir tous les deux avec elle. Ce sniper avait fait tellement de victimes…Et de malheureux. A cette dernière pensée, la jeune femme jeta un bref regard vers Flack, qui continuait à vanner Danny.

Les deux jeunes experts et le détective sortirent enfin de l'immense bâtiment et s'approchèrent de la voiture de Lindsay. Les deux hommes avaient placé la jeune femme entre eux, protecteurs, ce qui fit soupirer Lindsay. Vraiment…La jeune femme sortit enfin ses clés de voiture de sa poche et les fit accidentellement tomber au sol. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour les ramasser, un coup de feu retentit et Lindsay fut légèrement projeté en arrière par l'impact avant de s'écrouler sur le trottoir.

**Danny** _(avec effroi) _Lindsay !

Sous le choc, Flack ne dit pas un mot, voyant l'action presque au ralenti. Quand il vit son ami courir vers Lindsay, le détective se reprit et sortit son arme, cherchant le tireur des yeux. Mac et Hawkes sortirent à leur tour, ayant entendu le coup de feu, et s'approchèrent de leurs jeunes collègues, l'arme à la main. Danny arriva enfin au niveau de sa petite amie et eut la surprise de la voir sourire.

**Lindsay** _(souriant malgré la souffrance) _Hey, City Boy…Je crois…qu'on va avoir…enfin…un indice…parfait…

**Danny** _(choqué et inquiet) _Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Lindsay :** Dans mon épaule…Elle y est…

Danny remarqua enfin le sang coulant de l'épaule de la jeune scientifique et, la soulevant délicatement, il put constater que la balle ne l'avait pas traversée.

**Lindsay** _(chuchotant à son oreille) _Joue…la comédie…

**Danny** _(surpris) _Quoi ?

**Lindsay :** Fais…comme si j'étais morte…Il doit…toujours nous observer…

Comprenant le plan de la jeune femme, Danny s'apprêta à se lancer mais il hésita. Don…Pourrait-il le supporter ?

**Lindsay :** Vas-y, City Boy…

Vaincu, Danny s'exécuta. Il se mit à crier, hurler sa douleur, serrant Lindsay dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et essaya de ne pas trop respirer, malgré la souffrance irradiant de son épaule.

Mac avait appelé les secours mais quand il entendit les cris désespérés de son jeune collègue, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non, pas une autre…

Hawkes observait la scène, impuissant, voyant le corps de Danny secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il avait peu travaillé avec Lindsay, mais il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Flack regardait son ami en pleine détresse et crut un moment se voir lui…et Stella. Non…Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Il frappa la voiture de Lindsay avec son poing avec telle force qu'il s'en fit saigner les jointures. Il attraperait ce salaud !

**oOo**

_Bien. Une de moins…Dommage qu'elle soit morte aussi vite…Enfin, j'ai encore du travail…_


	18. 17:Colère et soulagement

**17-Colère et soulagement**

Mac était furieux contre Danny. Ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital et attendaient le chirurgien qui s'était occupé de Lindsay. Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux hommes. Danny comprenait la colère de son supérieur et préférait ne rien dire pour le moment. Mac finit tout de même par lâcher quelques mots.

**Mac** _(avec colère) _Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! C'était stupide !

**Danny** _(se défendant doucement) _Pas totalement…

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Certes…Mais vous auriez pu nous avertir ! On a bien failli…

**Danny :** C'était une idée de Lindsay et elle a eu raison ! Le sniper l'aurait criblée de balles en voyant qu'elle était toujours en vie. _(soucieux)_ Et Don ?

**Mac** _(avec reproche) _Que croyez-vous ? Il est furieux. Il a cru revivre la tentative de meurtre sur Stella, sauf qu'ici, elle mourrait ! _(secouant lentement la tête)_ Heureusement que vous aviez réussi à le raisonner hier soir…

Mac soupira de nouveau, exaspéré, poussant Danny à se faire encore plus petit qu'avant.

Le chirurgien, le docteur James Tyler, arriva enfin, un petit sachet à la main, et sourit aux deux hommes avec assurance.

**Tyler :** Votre amie va très bien et se trouve dans la chambre 342. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

**Danny :** Merci, docteur.

**Mac :** Vous avez extrait la balle ?

**Tyler :** Oui. Et votre collègue m'a même demandé de la retirer avec délicatesse.

**Mac **_(surpris) _La balle est intacte ?

**Tyler :** Oui. Miss Monroe m'a donné de nombreuses instructions et m'a dit que c'était important avant qu'on ne l'anesthésie.

**Danny** _(souriant, amusé) _Sacrée Lindsay !

**Mac** _(plus détendu) _Je devrais peut-être envoyer certains membres de l'équipe dans le Montana. Ça semble forger le caractère. _(prenant le sachet)_Encore merci, docteur.

**Tyler :** Je vous en prie.

Le médecin finit par partir pour s'occuper d'un nouveau patient tandis que les deux experts s'observaient comme des chiens de faïence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

**Danny** _(finissant par se lancer) _Vraiment, Mac, je suis désolé d'avoir joué cette comédie…

**Mac** _(posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme) _N'en parlons plus. Allez la voir, Danny. Moi, je vais rejoindre Hawkes pour analyser cette balle et voir si elle vaut le prix qu'elle nous a coûté. Je finirai aussi le travail de Lindsay sur la distance des tirs.

**Danny** _(soulagé) _Merci, Mac.

**Mac** _(avec un regard d'avertissement) _Par contre, un autre coup de ce genre et je…

**Danny** _(prestement) _Promis.

Mac, satisfait, acquiesça de la tête et quitta enfin l'hôpital. Il avait du travail.

Danny entra enfin dans la chambre de Lindsay, un petit bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il la vit endormie paisiblement et n'osa pas la réveiller. Le jeune homme plaça ses fleurs dans un vase et s'assit doucement sur le lit, aux côtés de sa jeune collègue. Danny lui caressa tendrement la joue et vit ses yeux marron s'ouvrir doucement.

**Lindsay** _(d'une voix endormie) _Danny ?

**Danny** _(souriant tendrement) _Bonjour, Montana.

La jeune experte se mit à faire une moue boudeuse, faisant ainsi rire Danny. Vraiment, elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce surnom. Pour faire amende honorable, le jeune expert se pencha vers elle pour embrasser tendrement son front.

**Lindsay** _(avec un petit sourire malin) _Ne crois pas qu'un petit bisou va suffire, City Boy !

**Danny** _(jouant les étonnés) _Vraiment ? Tu préfères ça, peut-être ?

Le jeune homme prit délicatement les lèvres de Lindsay et commença à l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse. Après quelques instants, il se redressa et fut satisfait de l'expression ravie de la jeune femme.

**Lindsay** _(avec un grand sourire) _C'est beaucoup mieux…

**Danny** _(un immense sourire aux lèvres) _Merci.

**Lindsay** _(devenant soudain sérieuse) _Comment vont les autres ?

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Ils ne sont pas très contents…C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…J'ai déjà reçu un beau savon de la part de Mac et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Don va me faire subir…

**Lindsay :** Désolée…

**Danny :** Ne le sois pas ! C'était une bonne idée. En fait, tu es la seule à être restée lucide à ce moment-là. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné.

**Lindsay** _(haussant les sourcils, malicieuse) _J'ai réussi à surprendre le grand Daniel Messer ? Il va falloir fêter ça.

**Danny** _(se repenchant vers elle pour l'embrasser) _Quand tu veux…

Ils continuèrent à partager ce moment de tendresse pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant que Danny ne retourne au laboratoire.

Le jeune expert ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à Lindsay, mais il avait eu incroyablement peur de la perdre. Comme Don avec Stella…C'était une sensation fort inconnue pour lui et cela le faisait s'interroger : comment voyait-il sa relation avec Lindsay ? Danny y réfléchit donc tout le long du trajet.


	19. 18:La force de vivre

**18-La force de vivre**

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Un son obsédant et inquiétant, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Un son que personne ne voulait entendre. Et surtout pas Helena Flack. Elle aurait dû s'y habituer, étant une femme et une mère de policiers, qui risquaient chaque jour leurs vies. Mais là, ça n'allait pas faire seulement disparaître une vie, mais en détruire plusieurs. Surtout une…

Le docteur Meyers et ses infirmières s'affairaient sur le corps de Stella, encore une fois en arrêt cardiaque. Cette fois-ci, le chirurgien n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'intuber la scientifique. Sa blessure au poumon était plus grave qu'il ne pensait…Il avait réclamé un respirateur et l'infirmière Jenny Gordon était prête à agir. Meyers choqua deux fois Stella et eut le soulagement d'entendre son cœur repartir à travers les bip bip du moniteur. La petite infirmière installa enfin le respirateur au bout du tube d'intubation et fit ensuite un sourire rassurant aux deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.

**Jenny :** Ça va aller mieux, maintenant. Votre amie est une battante.

**Meyers **_(rassurant)_ Et Jenny sent toujours ces choses là.

Le sympathique docteur leur posa une main réconfortante sur les épaules et finit par partir, suivi de près par l'équipe médicale.

Helena et Sarah revinrent auprès de Stella et la mère de Don prit une nouvelle fois la main de la jeune femme.

**Helena :** Courage, Stella. N'abandonnez pas…


	20. 19:Rencontre avec les Flack

**19-Rencontre avec les Flack**

La lumière scintillante l'avait cette fois poursuivie dans son tunnel temporel mais Stella avait encore réussi à lui échapper. S'assurant qu'elle avait bel et bien disparu, la jeune femme se tourna pour voir dans quel nouvel endroit elle se trouvait. Et elle sut.

Mars 2006. Plaza Hotel

Don Flack Jr attendait patiemment sa compagne, Stella Bonasera, qui était certainement encore au laboratoire de la police scientifique. Elle devait terminer un rapport d'enquête et comptait le rejoindre par la suite.

Le jeune détective regarda sa montre et remua une nouvelle fois ses épaules. Vraiment ! Il n'y avait que ses parents pour avoir l'idée de faire une soirée mondaine pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude des costumes mais détestait les smokings…En particulier celui-ci. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un pingouin qui se serait perdu en plein New York. Et puis, il se sentait engoncé là-dedans ! Mais sa mère avait furieusement insisté…Elle avait juste oublié qu'il ne l'avait plus mis depuis cinq ans il avait réussi à échapper aux autres anniversaires grâce à une enquête miraculeusement tombée du ciel et son smoking était devenu trop petit pour lui aujourd'hui. Et pour en rajouter une couche, toute sa famille était là ! Quelle misère… Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une bonne occasion pour leur présenter Stella. Comme ça, ses parents cesseraient de chercher à le caser avec une jeune fille au CV idéal à leurs yeux. Son père y tenait particulièrement car il voulait que la lignée des Flack se perpétue. Don était son enfant unique, son fils unique, il comptait donc sur lui pour prolonger la légende des Flack dans la police.

Stella arriva enfin, sortant d'un taxi, et rejoignit le jeune détective, qui l'observait intensément et qui semblait avoir la mâchoire au sol. La scientifique était superbe dans sa robe d'un beau vert émeraude, comme l'était ses yeux, avec quelques reflets bleus, et ses épaules étaient recouvertes par un joli châle rouge vif. Ses cheveux incroyablement bouclés étaient lâchés et encadrés joliment son visage, lui donnant l'aspect d'une déesse grecque que Flack avait vue dans ses livres d'histoire au lycée. Elle portait aussi le collier et le pendentif que le jeune homme lui avait offerts et était maquillée sans excès. Par contre, une chose contrastait avec cette magnifique apparition : une housse noire, contenant certainement des vêtements. Bizarre…

**Stella** _(un peu essoufflée) _Désolée d'arriver en retard. Mais le temps de me changer et de te ramener ça…

**Don** _(intrigué) _Justement, c'est quoi ?

**Stella :** Quelque chose qui t'ira mieux que ce smoking…Tu es bien dedans mais ça te rend un peu…austère bizarrement…Et puis, il a l'air manifestement trop petit…

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Merci. Mais j'ai pas eu trop le choix…

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire) _Et bien, je t'en amène un autre.

La scientifique tira Flack par la manche, l'entraînant à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, et demanda à un des grooms s'ils pouvaient disposer d'une pièce pour se changer. L'employé les mena poliment à un petit vestiaire et Stella le remercia avec un pourboire.

La jeune femme suspendit la housse qu'elle finit ensuite par ouvrir, découvrant un très beau et très élégant costume d'un magnifique bleu outremer, une chemise impeccable et une cravate d'un joli camaïeu de bleus.

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…Stella…Je ne suis pas sûr…

**Stella :** Don, ton smoking a l'air trop petit pour toi et tu sembles mal à l'aise…

**Don :** C'est sûr qu'il est trop petit…Je ne l'ai pas mis depuis mes 23 ans…

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Tu grandissais encore ?

**Don** _(soupirant) _Ouais… Ça s'est arrêté à mes 25 ans…Et j'ai aussi pris un peu de muscles entre temps…

**Stella** _(coquine) _En effet… _(redevenant sérieuse)_ Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon, on va vraiment finir par être en retard !

La jeune femme lui retira sa veste de smoking, qui finit par craquer, et dénoua son nœud papillon rapidement. Flack s'attaqua à sa chemise, mit celle que Stella lui tendait et changea de pantalon. Il finit par mettre sa nouvelle veste pendant que la scientifique noua sa cravate d'une main experte.

**Stella** _(satisfaite) _Voilà ! Tu es parfait comme ça ! Ça te ressemble plus.

**Don :** Merci…

**Stella :** Sinon, tu es bien dedans ?

**Don** _(roulant des épaules) _Oui. D'ailleurs, d'où sort ce costume ?

**Stella :** Je l'ai acheté. _(le voyant prêt à protester)_ Ne dis rien ! Je peux bien t'offrir un costume, non ?

**Don :** Bien sûr, mais…

**Stella** _(lui prenant la main et saisissant la housse) _Bien. Allons-y.

Les deux policiers sortirent du vestibule et confièrent la housse, contenant maintenant le smoking, à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Le couple se dirigea enfin vers la salle de réception et virent le panneau placé devant l'entrée annonçant : « Réception pour le trentième anniversaire de mariage de Donald et Helena Flack ». Don proposa alors son bras à Stella qui l'accepta en rougissant. Elle glissa donc son bras sous le sien et tous deux avancèrent vers la salle de réception.

**oOo**

Mars 2006. Salle de réception du Plaza Hotel

Don et Stella entrèrent dans l'immense et magnifique salle et s'arrêtèrent, observant la foule quelques instants. Flack se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**Don :** Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, certains membres de ma famille sont quelque peu…heu…exaltés.

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire) _J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Don leva les yeux au ciel, inquiet, et finit par prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule, entraînant Stella avec lui. Ils atteignirent rapidement le buffet et prirent chacun une flûte de champagne proposée par un serveur. Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement quand Flack entendit soudain une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien et se crispa immédiatement sous le regard intrigué de Stella. Pitié, pas elle…

**Sarah** _(criant à la volée) _Donnie ! Donnie !

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Donnie ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça…

**Don** _(grimaçant) _Tu comprends mieux pourquoi…

Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression plaintive et craintive du jeune détective face à l'arrivée de cette petite bonne femme pleine de vie. Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que Don essayait vainement de se cacher derrière Stella. La scientifique observa rapidement la petite femme : des cheveux châtains et souples, un visage un peu rond mais à l'air amical et convivial et des yeux bleus, proche de ceux de Don. Elle était aussi légèrement enveloppée ce qui accentuait sa bonhomie. En fait, Stella trouva immédiatement cette femme sympathique.

**Sarah** _(les mains sur les hanches, haussant un sourcil) _Et bien, Donnie ? On ne salue plus sa bonne vieille tante Sarah ?

**Don** _(soupirant, étreignant rapidement sa tante) _Si, si. Bonsoir, Sarah.

**Sarah** _(insistante) _Tante Sarah.

**Don** _(soupirant) _Je ne suis plus un gosse…

**Sarah** _(lui tapant le dos avec force, lui faisant presque renverser son champagne) _Tu resteras toujours mon p'tit Donnie, tu le sais bien !

**Don**_ (se frottant l'épaule et grommelant) _Ouais, c'est bien là le problème.

Stella n'avait jamais vu Don comme ça et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Quel spectacle ! Et quelle femme !

Sarah finit par remarquer la présence de Stella aux côtés du jeune homme et haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

**Sarah** _(avec un ton de reproche) _Tu es venu accompagné et tu ne me présentes pas. Quel manque d'éducation, Donnie !

**Don** _(irrité) _Si tu me laissais en placer une, ça serait déjà fait ! Stella, voici ma tante, Sarah Connel-Flannigan. _(avec un sourire pincé)_ Tante Sarah, je te présente Stella Bonasera.

**Sarah** _(serrant la main de la scientifique) _Enchantée, Stella. Et vous êtes qui, exactement, pour Donnie ?

**Stella** _(rougissant) _Heu…

**Don** _(protestant) _Sarah !

**Sarah** _(jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son neveu, levant un index pour lui imposer le silence) _Tante. _(revenant à Stella)_ Alors ?

**Stella** _(se sentant soudain timide) _Je suis…sa petite amie.

**Sarah** _(surprise) _Vraiment ? _(sifflant et regardant Don)_ Dis donc, elle est loin de la dernière que tu nous avais ramenée il y a cinq ans. _(plissant les yeux en cherchant dans sa mémoire)_ Une blonde siliconée un peu stupide, je crois… Même si elle était avocate.

**Don** _(aussi rouge qu'une tomate) _Tante Sarah !

Stella était morte de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle adorait cette femme. Elle mettait si facilement Don en boîte…

**Sarah** _(soupirant exagérément) _Holàlà, Donnie, calme-toi. Ton amie a plus d'humour que toi.

**Don** _(bougonnant et retournant à son champagne) _Grmmbl…

Le jeune détective préféra laisser les deux femmes discuter entre elles. Mais, après réflexion, il se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée. Sa tante était tellement imprévisible… Don laissa donc traîner une oreille.

**Sarah :** Bien. En attendant que notre mignon petit détective cesse de bouder _(sentant le regard meurtrier de Don posé sur elle, elle sourit avec défi et malice)_ , faisons donc connaissance. Que faites-vous dans la vie, Stella ?

**Stella :** Je suis lieutenant dans la police scientifique.

**Sarah** _(surprise) _Une scientifique ? Vraiment ? _(se tournant vers Don)_ Tu les choisis enfin cérébrale. C'est bien, Donnie !

Stella se retint de rire en voyant Flack se hérisser aux paroles de sa tante. Incroyable ! Cette femme était incroyable !

**Sarah** _(revenant à Stella) _Et vous sortez avec mon adorable neveu depuis longtemps ?

**Stella :** Huit mois. Bien que je le connaisse depuis plus longtemps…

**Sarah** _(curieuse) _Oh ? Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés à sortir ensemble ?

Là, Don s'inquiéta. Ne voulant pas que Stella se remémore l'horrible affaire Scott Owen, il préféra intervenir.

**Don** _(avec sévérité) _Ça suffit ! Tu lui fais subir un véritable interrogatoire.

**Sarah :** Tes parents risquent de faire de même…Et en pire…En plus, ils ont ramené une jeune femme pour te la présenter.

**Don** _(soupirant plaintivement) _Encore ! Je leur avais dit de cesser de s'occuper de ma vie sentimentale.

**Sarah** _(navrée pour son neveu) _Tu connais ton père…

Flack soupira et reprit une flûte de champagne, réfléchissant au moyen d'échapper à cette future corvée. Sarah en profita pour reporter son attention sur Stella et remarqua l'expression triste de son visage.

**Sarah** _(inquiète) _Stella ? Que vous arrive-t'il, ma jolie ?

Entendant la voix inquiète de sa tante, Don se retourna et vit Stella au bord des larmes. Il vint l'enlacer immédiatement et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en lançant un regard de reproche à sa tante.

**Don** _(avec colère) _Regarde ce que tu as fait !

**Sarah** _(contrite) _Stella, je suis désolée si je vous ai dit quelque chose de blessant…

**Stella :** Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce sont juste de mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface…

**Sarah** _(curieuse et perspicace) _Ça a un rapport avec ma dernière question ?

**Don** _(avec colère) _Sarah, ça suffit !

**Stella** _(l'apaisant en lui posant une main douce sur le bras) _Ce n'est pas grave, Don.

Malgré les réticences de son petit ami, Stella finit par raconter toute leur histoire, laissant quelques larmes perler sur ses joues.

**Sarah** _(désolée) _Excusez-moi, Stella. Je peux vraiment me montrer indélicate parfois…

**Don** _(exaspéré) _Parfois ? Tout le temps, oui ! _(retirant un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendant à Stella)_ Tiens, mon étoile. Cette histoire est loin, maintenant.

Sarah regarda son neveu, surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si attentif avec une de ses conquêtes…Il n'était pas très démonstratif et même avec un membre de sa famille ! Elle commença à mieux cerner leur relation…

**Sarah :** Ton étoile ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les petits surnoms, Donnie…

**Don** _(grommelant pour cacher son embarras) _En cinq ans, tout le monde change.

**Sarah** _(avec un grand sourire joyeux) _Je vois ça. Tout cela m'a l'air bien sérieux…

**Stella** _(s'étant reprise, avec humour) _J'espère bien ! Je ne compte pas déménager d'ici là.

**Sarah** _(intriguée) _Déménager ? Donnie, à quel point c'est sérieux entre vous ?

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…

**Stella :** Nous vivons ensemble depuis cinq mois maintenant.

**Sarah** _(heureusement surprise) _Vraiment ? Félicitations !

La petite femme serra Stella et Don dans ses bras avec force, les congratulant avec effusion.

**Sarah** _(avec humour et malice) _Vous avez réussi où beaucoup d'autres ont échoué. Bravo, Stella, vraiment !

**Don** _(gêné, protestant) _Tante Sarah !

Mais c'est pas vrai, cette femme allait le rendre fou…et bourré. Il en était déjà à son cinquième verre…Il devrait calmer sa consommation avant que ses parents ne le trouvent…

**Stella :** Nous travaillons aussi souvent ensemble.

**Sarah :** Oui, je m'en doute. La criminelle et la scientifique ont souvent besoin l'une de l'autre. _(montrant Don qui avait une nouvelle fois tourné le dos)_ Vous arrivez à le supporter ?

**Stella :** Oh oui ! On ne peut pas faire plus gentil.

**Sarah** _(étonnée) _Tiens donc ? Voilà une facette qu'il me montre peu. Il était plus mignon quand il était petit.

« C'est ça, enfonce-moi. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là… » pensa Flack. Pourquoi sa tante le faisait réagir ainsi ? Il se comportait comme un gosse…Le comble pour un homme de 28 ans !

**Stella** _(intéressée) _Vraiment ?

**Sarah :** Oui. Vous voulez voir des photos de son enfance ?

Don se tendit brusquement et se tourna vers les femmes, inquiet. Non, sa tante n'oserait pas…Et Stella ne…

**Stella** _(ravie) _Bien sûr. Je n'en ai pas trouvé chez lui…Enfin chez nous…

**Sarah** _(farfouillant dans son sac) _La plupart sont soit chez ses parents, soit chez moi ou chez son autre tante, Nicole.

**Stella :** Vous êtes une grande famille, on dirait.

**Sarah** _(cherchant toujours) _En effet. Donnie a dix cousins, dont huit sont dans la police, et quatre cousines. _(avec fierté)_ Mon dernier est à l'académie. Et je suis l'heureuse grand-mère de trois petits-enfants. Ma soeur aînée, Nicole, en a six et le frère de Donald Sr, Franck, en a quatre pour le moment. Un cinquième est en route…

**Stella :** Alors, vous êtes… _(comptant mentalement)_ trente-trois ! Sans compter les époux…

**Sarah :** Mes deux fils aînés, les quatre enfants de Nicole et deux des fils et une des filles de Franck sont mariés.

**Stella** _(impressionnée) _Vous êtes quarante-deux !

**Sarah :** Oui. _(pestant contre le désordre régnant dans son sac)_ Mais où est-il passé ! _(reprenant le fil de la conversation)_ Et vous, Stella, votre famille ?

**Stella** _(légèrement triste) _Je ne l'ai jamais connue…On m'a abandonnée quand j'étais très jeune. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat…

**Sarah** _(relevant la tête, visiblement désolée) _Je suis navrée, Stella. Je suis une véritable catastrophe, aujourd'hui !

**Stella** _(souriant) _Vous ne pouviez pas sa…

**Sarah** _(l'interrompant, brandissant un petit album photo de la taille d'un carnet) _Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé !

**Don** _(finissant par se rapprocher légèrement des deux femmes, méfiant) _Tante Sarah, Stella…Est-ce vraiment utile ?

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire malicieux) _J'ai vraiment envie de voir comment tu étais petit.

Flack, vaincu, retourna à la contemplation de son verre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Stella s'entende si bien avec cette pipelette de Sarah…Enfin, il était vrai que la bonne humeur de sa tante était plutôt contagieuse…Enfin, à ce point là…

Sarah feuilleta rapidement son petit album et sourit en trouvant enfin son bonheur.

**Sarah :** En voilà une ! Tenez…

Stella se pencha pour voir la photo et sourit, attendrie, devant le cliché : Don ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans sur cette photo et portait la casquette de policier de son oncle tout en tenant un pistolet à eau. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux bleus qu'aujourd'hui et souriait joyeusement au photographe.

**Stella** _(s'adressant aussi à Don) _Déjà policier dans l'âme…

**Sarah :** Tout à fait. Il est mignon, non ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire lumineux) _Oh, oui ! J'espère que mes enfants le seront autant.

Don suspendit son verre à mi-chemin de ses lèvres en entendant les dernières paroles de Stella. Il se tourna lentement vers les deux femmes, fixant la scientifique avec stupeur, et s'aperçut que sa tante était aussi surprise que lui. Mais elle était aussi ravie.

**Don** _(balbutiant) _P…Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

**Stella** _(étonnée) _Quoi ?

Et en plus, la scientifique n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Elle venait de lâcher une bombe et n'avait pas fait attention ! Don ne savait plus trop quoi penser sur ce coup-là…

Stella grimaçait intérieurement : quelle gaffe ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire…Sauf si on voulait faire fuir un homme. La scientifique ne savait pas trop comment interpréter l'expression surprise de Don…C'est pourquoi elle préféra noyer le poisson immédiatement, évitant une discussion embarrassante et délicate.

**Stella** _(retournant à l'observation des photos) _Vous en avez d'autres ?

**Sarah** _(reprenant le fil de ce qu'elle faisait) _Heu…Oui…Bien sûr.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter un petit moment, Sarah racontant diverses anecdotes sur l'enfance de Don. Ce dernier, vraiment très embarrassé, aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris. Mais chose parfaitement impossible à trouver dans un hôtel comme le Plaza. Il sentit pourtant la main de Stella chercher la sienne et, quand elle la trouva, elle la serra tendrement, se tournant vers lui en le regardant amoureusement.

**oOo**

Cette entrevue dura une trentaine de minutes et Flack s'était détendu peu à peu. Hélas, pas pour longtemps…Sarah interrompit l'ambiance joyeuse régnant entre eux en apercevant les parents de Don et vit que sa sœur, Helena Flack, ne semblait vraiment pas ravie.

**Sarah** _(souriant innocemment) _Bon. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer, Stella.

**Stella :** Moi aussi, Sarah.

**Sarah** _(chuchotant à son oreille pour que Don ne l'entende pas) _Occupez-vous bien de Donnie. Et… _(malicieusement)_ donnez-moi vite des petits neveux !

Stella rougit violemment et Sarah, satisfaite de la réaction de la jeune femme, partit sans demander son reste, craignant la colère de sa sœur. Flack observa Stella, toujours très rouge, inquiet.

**Don** _(méfiant et fronçant les sourcils) _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

**Stella** _(essayant de reprendre contenance) _Rien, rien.

Les parents de Don arrivèrent enfin à leur niveau et Helena se plaça devant son grand fils, les sourcils froncés, l'air contrarié.

**Helena** _(avec une voix sévère) _Donald Flack Junior ! Où est passé ton smoking ?

**Don** _(soupirant) _Il était trop petit, Maman.

**Helena :** Mais tu l'avais sur le dos quand nous sommes arrivés !

**Don :** En effet. Mais les coutures commençaient à lâcher au moindre mouvement brusque. Heureusement, Stella m'a apporté un…

**Helena** _(intriguée) _Stella ? Qui est Stella ?

Don s'était mis devant la scientifique dans un réflexe protecteur. La jeune femme avait eu le temps de détailler les parents de son petit ami : Helena Flack était une femme petite, mince et gracieuse. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son fils et des cheveux auburn, tirant un peu vers le roux. De plus, il semblerait que Don ait hérité de la beauté de sa mère. Quant à Donald Flack Sr, il ressemblait peu à son fils, mis à part les cheveux noirs, grisonnant par endroit, et la grande taille. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le père de Don avait un visage dur et sévère et il émanait de lui une certaine austérité, une certaine rigueur. Très loin de la décontraction de son fils…

Stella finit par se placer devant le jeune détective et fit face à Helena Flack.

**Stella :** Je suis Stella. Stella Bonasera.

**Donald Flack Sr**_ (surpris) _De la scientifique ? La coéquipière de Mac Taylor ?

**Stella :** Oui, monsieur. Enchantée de vous rencontrer tous les deux.

Ils se saluèrent poliment et Stella sentit le regard inquisiteur du capitaine Flack posé sur elle. Un regard qui la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

**Donald Flack Sr :** Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

**Don** _(défiant) _Je l'ai invitée pour vous la présenter.

**Helena** _(surprise) _Nous la présenter ? Tu veux dire que…

**Don** _(toujours avec défi) _Oui. C'est ma petite amie depuis huit mois. _(anticipant la question de sa mère)_ Et oui, c'est du sérieux. Nous nous sommes installés ensemble depuis quelques mois.

**Helena** _(semblant embêtée)_ Ha…

**Donald Flack Sr** _(neutre) _Quel est votre âge, lieutenant Bonasera ?

Don regarda son père, outré : à quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi instaurait-il une telle distance ? Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'il y aurait des réticences du côté de son père mais pas au point qu'il en soit aussi impoli !

**Don** _(protestant) _Papa !

**Donald Flack Sr** _(avec sévérité) _La ferme, Junior ! _(à Stella)_ Alors ?

**Stella** _(sans hésitation) _38 ans.

**Donald Flack Sr** _(énigmatique) _Bien…

Stella sentit un malaise l'envahir. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont la regardait le père de Don. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas plus qu'in insecte, un obstacle à éliminer…

**Donald Flack Sr :** Junior. Pars avec ta mère. Elle doit te présenter quelqu'un.

**Don** _(sérieux) _Non.

**Donald Flack Sr** _(avec un regard noir) _Obéis pour une fois ! Je veux juste m'entretenir avec ton… _(hésitant)_ amie.

**Stella** _(serrant la main de Don avec réconfort) _Ça va aller…

Don finit par suivre sa mère, gardant tout de même un œil sur Stella et son père. Il avait peur de ce que son paternel allait faire.

**Helena** _(ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'inattention de son fils) _Don, je te présente Rebecca Wilkins. Elle est procureur à Brooklyn. Rebecca, voici mon fils…

Don n'écoutait plus sa mère depuis un moment, trop préoccupé par ce qui pourrait se passer entre Stella et son père. Que voulait-il lui dire ?

La scientifique regardait calmement le grand homme qui la dévisageait et c'était une sensation désagréable. Le policier prit un verre de scotch et lui en proposa un qu'elle refusa poliment. Le capitaine Flack finit par reprendre la parole, d'un ton neutre et froid.

**Donald Flack Sr :** J'ai cru comprendre que vous viviez une relation sérieuse avec mon fils.

**Stella :** Oui, en effet.

**Donald Flack Sr :** Ne le prenez pas mal mais croyez-vous que cela va vraiment durer ?

**Stella** _(méfiante) _Oui. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que nous avons traversé.

**Donald Flack Sr :** Peut-être. Mais je vais vous demander une chose, lieutenant Bonasera. Pour votre bien et celui de mon fils, quittez-le.

**Stella** _(stupéfaite) _Pardon ?

**Donald Flack Sr :** Je vous demande de le quitter.

**Stella** _(furieuse) _Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**Donald Flack Sr :** Vous êtes trop âgée pour lui. Vous ne pourrez pas lui donner un enfant.

**Stella** _(avec calme, contenant sa colère) _Déjà un, en quoi cela vous concerne-t'il ? Et deux, je suis toujours en âge d'avoir des enfants !

**Donald Flack Sr :** C'est mon fils ! Et à votre âge, les grossesses sont beaucoup trop risquées !

**Stella **_(sarcastique)_ La médecine a fait des progrès, vous savez.

**Donald Flack Sr** _(avec colère) _Sans doute ! Mais vous êtes trop vieille ! Mon fils a toute sa vie devant lui et vous non ! _(avec un ton méprisant)_ Et en plus, vous êtes une de ces sales planquées ! Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils ! Prenez quelqu'un de votre âge ! Vous n'avez rien à faire avec Don !

Stella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se nouer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'acceptait-il pas ? Pourquoi autant de préjugés ?

La scientifique vit soudain un poing s'abattre sur le visage du capitaine Flack, qui tituba et se retint à la table du buffet pour ne pas tomber. L'homme regarda avec fureur son agresseur et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

**Donald Flack Sr** _(sous le choc) _Junior ! Mais…

**Don** _(furieux, les poings serrés) _Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter, Papa ! C'est ma vie ! C'est ma décision ! Tu n'as rien à dire, ni Maman non plus, d'ailleurs ! J'aime Stella ! Mais si vous n'arrivez pas à l'accepter, j'en ai rien à foutre !

**Helena** _(qui avait couru après son fils, essayant de le retenir) _Don ! Ne parle pas à ton père ainsi !

**Don** _(retirant brusquement son bras de l'étreinte de sa mère) _Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Et je lui parle comme je l'entends ! Il a été insultant envers moi et Stella !

Helena recula devant la colère de son fils. Elle avait l'impression que Don avait soudain grandi sous ses yeux. Elle ne voyait plus son petit garçon mais un homme, mature et indépendant. Ses yeux bleus jetaient des éclairs et son visage exprimait parfaitement sa colère et sa détermination. Helena n'avait jamais vu son fils ainsi.

Don prit la main de Stella et quitta la réception en lançant à ses parents :

**Don :** On s'en va ! Nous ne sommes pas indispensables ici !

Et le couple s'éloigna, sortant enfin de l'hôtel.

Sarah s'approcha de sa sœur et chuchota discrètement à son oreille, évitant le regard colérique de son beau-frère.

**Sarah :** Donnie est devenu un homme depuis longtemps, Helena. Dommage que tu ne t'en rendes compte que maintenant. _(avant de s'éloigner) _Ho, et aussi, tu devrais parler avec Stella. C'est vraiment une gentille jeune femme…

Helena soupira tristement et finit par s'occuper de ses invités, faisant ainsi reprendre le cours normal de la réception.

**oOo**

Mars 2006. Parking du Plaza Hotel.

Flack et Stella s'installèrent dans la voiture du détective et la scientifique observa le jeune homme toujours furieux, navrée. Elle se sentait coupable de ce fiasco.

**Stella** _(d'une petite voix triste) _Don, je suis dé…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par les lèvres de Don sur les siennes et les bras du détective la serrèrent contre lui avec force. Il l'embrassait sauvagement, passionnément, gémissant contre ses lèvres, et caressait fiévreusement le corps de la jeune femme. Stella, remise de sa surprise, noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse avec fièvre et amour. Puis ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, haletants. Flack posa son front sur celui de Stella et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Don :** Ne sois pas désolée, Stella. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous, pas eux. Je t'aime et ce ne sont pas eux qui me feront changer d'avis.

**Stella** _(émue et l'étreignant avec douceur, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule) _Don…

**Don** _(caressant tendrement ses cheveux, malicieux) _Et puis, on a déjà Sarah dans notre poche.

Stella se mit à rire. Mais Don avait raison : Sarah serait certainement leur plus fervent défenseur et alliée.

**Don **_(relâchant doucement Stella et se mettant au volant) _Bon. Et maintenant, rentrons. Ces baisers m'ont légèrement…heu… _(rougissant)_

**Stella** _(amusée et taquine) _Emoustillé ?

**Don** _(rougissant et souriant, un peu embarrassé) _Heu, oui…Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire arrêter par un collègue.

Tous deux se mirent à rire et finirent par quitter le parking de l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers leur appartement.

Stella continua à regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Il était vrai que la première rencontre avec les Flack ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme elle l'aurait voulu…Mais les choses s'étaient arrangées, au moins avec madame Flack.

Un nouveau vortex s'ouvrit et Stella y entra. Quand donc ce petit voyage s'arrêtera-t'il ?


	21. 20:Des suspects inattendus

**20-Des suspects inattendus**

Lorsque Danny arriva au laboratoire, Mac était entrain d'attendre les résultats des analyses sur la balle qui avait touchée Lindsay tout en terminant les calculs bien avancés de la jeune experte sur les distances des différents tirs. Il aperçut alors son jeune subalterne et le vit tourner la tête de tous côtés, semblant chercher quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un.

**Mac :** Que cherchez-vous, Danny ?

**Danny** _(portant son attention sur son supérieur) _Flack.

**Mac :** Il est dans la salle de repos. Mais vous devriez attendre…Il a reçu un appel de sa mère, de l'hôpital…

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Stella ?

**Mac** _(un air peiné sur le visage) _Oui…Elle a fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque et est maintenant placée sous respirateur.

**Danny **_(déterminé) _Raison de plus pour que j'aille le voir.

Mac vit alors le jeune homme partir précipitamment et soupira. La confrontation n'allait pas être des plus amicales…

Danny débarqua en trombe dans la salle de repos et y trouva effectivement Don mais aussi Sheldon et ils semblaient être en pleine discussion. L'ancien légiste avait sa main sur l'épaule du jeune détective et tentait de le rassurer sur l'état de Stella. Mais à l'apparition de Danny, les deux hommes prirent immédiatement une expression de contrariété. Enfin, Flack paraissait plus furieux que contrarié…et aussi triste, ce qui inquiéta son meilleur ami. Le détective fonça droit sur Danny et le prit par le col de sa veste pour ensuite le plaquer contre un mur, le soulevant presque du sol, la colère et la souffrance marquant ses traits.

**Don** _(d'une voix furieuse sans équivoque) _Plus jamais, Danny ! Tu m'as compris ! Plus jamais !

**Danny** _(calmement) _Oui. Je suis désolé, Don. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas…

**Don** _(le replaquant avec plus de force sur le mur, la voix emplie de tristesse et de colère) _Peux-tu imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir ! Peux-tu imaginer ce que… _(la voix commençant à trembler, la tristesse ravageant ses traits)_ Sais-tu que… ?

**Danny** _(criant, suppliant) _Oui, oui, oui ! Je suis désolé, Don ! Je suis désolé ! Mais écoute, si on n'avait pas fait ça, Lindsay…

**Don** _(la voix de plus en plus emplie de souffrance) _Je sais ! Mac me l'a déjà expliqué. Mais… Mais je…Stella…Elle a…Elle est…

**Danny** _(posant sa main sur l'épaule du détective) _Je sais, Don, je sais…

Le jeune détective finit par lâcher la veste de Danny et sentit les larmes recommencer à couler le long de ses joues. Merde ! Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc de pleurer comme ça !

Voyant de nouveau la tristesse submerger son ami, Danny l'étreignit avec force et amitié et sentit le jeune détective se relâchait, laissant sa souffrance prendre le dessus et s'exprimer en silence, le corps secoué par les sanglots. Sheldon regardait les deux hommes avec tristesse lorsqu'il aperçut Mac se diriger vers eux. L'ancien légiste avertit ses deux collègues, qui s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et tous trois attendirent les dernières nouvelles qu'avait sans aucun doute découvertes Mac avec impatience.

**Sheldon :** Alors ?

**Mac** _(soupirant) _Nous avons des suspects. Mais vous n'allez pas aimer…tout comme moi…

**Danny** _(intrigué et inquiet) _Pourquoi ?

**Mac :** Notre sniper est un policier.

**Don** _(essuyant ses larmes et fronçant les sourcils) _Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

**Mac :** Le calibre et les rayures présentes sur la balle m'ont permis d'identifier l'arme. Il s'agit d'un fusil de précision utilisé uniquement par la brigade spéciale d'intervention de la police.

**Don :** Pas militaire ?

**Mac :** Non. C'est bien un policier… _(anticipant la question de Danny)_ Et non, ça ne peut pas être un particulier. Ce fusil a été créé spécialement pour la police.

**Sheldon** _(soupirant) _On va encore nous accuser de fouiner et de vouloir discréditer les flics de terrain…

**Mac** _(agacé) _Qu'ils le fassent ! Nous avons un assassin dans nos rangs !

**Don :** Comment le trouver sans éveiller ses soupçons ?

**Mac** _(grimaçant légèrement) _Et bien…

En fait, l'expert n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils étaient face à un homme, ou une femme, sans pitié, très méticuleux, prudent et patient.

**Kaile **_(avec un petit sourire)_ Moi, j'ai une idée. Mais elle ne va pas vous plaire…

Les quatre hommes sursautèrent en entendant la jeune femme, ne s'étant pas rendus compte de sa présence, et se tournèrent vers elle.

**Don :** Kaile ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?

**Kaile** _(souriant d'un air malin) _Depuis un petit moment…

**Mac :** Bref. Quelle est votre idée ?

**Kaile** _(prenant une bonne inspiration) _Et bien, voilà…


	22. 21:L'appât

**21-L'appât**

_Vous avez enfin compris qu'il était inutile de les cacher. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Et elles, elles n'ont rien à faire parmi nous…_

**oOo**

Hawkes et Kaile se trouvaient encore dans la voiture de la détective. Ils avaient lancé un appel radio bidon sur un soi-disant lieu d'un meurtre et Kaile y avait répondu, attirant ainsi le tireur. Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était d'être prudents et patients, le temps que les différentes équipes disséminées autour d'eux trouvent le sniper. Ça pouvait être long car Mac avait calculé la distance de tir à environ 500 mètres pour chaque cas. Ils avaient donc choisi le lieu parfait où peu d'endroits étaient possibles pour un tir aussi lointain.

Le plan de la détective asiatique avait été vivement contesté par Mac, tout d'abord, mais Kaile s'était montrée convaincante et le chef de la scientifique avait fini par céder. Mais il y avait aussi eu Flack, beaucoup plus virulent. L'état grave de Stella influençait manifestement son jugement et le jeune détective avait tout essayé pour que Kaile ne prenne pas un tel risque, argumentant que le tireur ne ratait pratiquement jamais sa cible. Mais sa collègue s'était montrée plus têtue que lui et avait même poussé une bonne gueulante contre Flack. Don avait été tellement surpris par cette sortie, fort inhabituelle chez la jeune femme, qu'il n'insista plus.

Ainsi, elle servirait d'appât pendant que ses collègues débusqueraient le sniper. Mais le plan restait tout de même risqué : Kaile pourrait se faire tuer, malgré ses deux gilets pare-balle et ses deux protecteurs, en la personne de Sheldon Hawkes et l'agent Jameson. Ceux-ci n'étaient pourtant pas très rassurés malgré les paroles pleines d'assurance de Kaile, qui leur disait que tout allait bien se passer.

La jeune détective finit par prendre une grande et profonde inspiration puis regarda ses deux collègues masculins avec confiance.

**Kaile :** Allons-y.

**oOo**

_Aaaah, enfin te voilà, petite poupée. Vraiment, elle se croit où ? A un défilé ? C'est vraiment une honte. La police n'est pas un refuge de chochottes. Cesse donc de bouger autant… Làààà, enfin. Bien. Vent, ok. Visée, ok. Cible, bientôt à ma portée… Que… ?_


	23. 22:Coup de folie

**22-Coup de folie**

**Don** _(froidement) _Lâche ce fusil, salopard.

Flack avait collé le canon de son pistolet contre la tête du sniper, stupéfait de s'être fait surprendre, et attendait qu'il exécute son ordre.

**Le sniper** _(stupéfait) _Co…Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

**Don :** Grâce à une jeune femme très intelligente…Lâche cette arme et retourne-toi très lentement.

Entendant la voix implacable du détective, le tireur finit par lâcher son fusil et se tourna doucement vers Flack, les mains en l'air. Il fut surpris de voir le regard plein de haine du jeune homme. Un regard froid et cruel, un regard sans pitié…Cet homme était prêt à le tuer !

**Le sniper** _(apeuré) _Non…Vous n'allez pas me descendre…Vous êtes un flic, comme moi…

**Don** _(avec colère) _Ne dis plus jamais que nous sommes semblables, enfoiré ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, une immondice qui doit disparaître !

**Le sniper :** Non ! Je suis le bras salvateur de la police ! Ces femmes affaiblissent cette belle institution, elles doivent être éliminées !

**Don** _(amorçant la gâchette de son arme, le regard plein de tristesse et de colère) _C'est ton tour maintenant…

**oOo**

Danny était très inquiet. Don n'avait pas répondu à son appel radio. Tous les immeubles pouvant servir de poste de tir avaient été fouillés méticuleusement et les équipes n'avaient rien trouvé. Il ne restait que celle de Flack…

Heureusement, le jeune expert n'était pas trop loin et bénit l'époque où il avait fait du base-ball. Ce sport lui avait donné une endurance certaine et une bonne allure.

Danny entra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, croisant les agents qui accompagnaient son meilleur ami.

**Danny :** Où est le lieutenant Flack ?

**Agent Draft :** Sur le toit.

**Danny :** Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

**Draft :** Non. _(regardant sa montre)_ D'ailleurs, c'est inquiétant. Il aurait dû appeler depuis cinq minutes.

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Merde ! Suivez-moi et prenez deux ou trois autres hommes !

**Draft** _(alarmé) _Bien sûr. Lewis, Baker, Ramirez, avec nous !

Les quatre agents suivirent Danny, montant les escaliers avec rapidité. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte menant au toit et l'ouvrirent avec fracas. Danny se figea alors devant ce qu'il voyait et entendait : Don pointait son arme entre les deux yeux du sniper et amorçait la gâchette en disant :

**Don** _(d'une voix froide et implacable) _C'est ton tour maintenant…

Nom de Dieu ! Flack avait perdu la raison ! Le coup de fil de sa mère sur l'état de Stella avait dû miner sa dernière résistance. Danny réagit le premier et courut vers son meilleur ami en hurlant.

**Danny** _(hurlant avec autorité) _Don ! Non !

**Don** _(toujours le regard fixé sur le sniper, une larme coulant le long de sa joue) _Elle agonise, Danny ! Et tout ça, à cause de lui !

**Danny** _(le voyant prêt à tirer) _Don !

Le jeune expert se jeta sur le détective et entendit un coup de feu partir. Il réussit à faire lâcher son arme à Flack, l'éloignant de lui, et finit par le prendre par le col de sa veste, le secouant avec force.

**Danny** _(furieux et inquiet à la fois) _Putain, Don ! Tu es devenu fou ! Tu veux finir en tôle, c'est ça !

**Don** _(d'une voix faible et tremblante) _Elle est mourante, Danny. Stella se meurt…

**Danny** _(violemment) _Non ! Elle vit ! Elle survit ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne se laissera pas abattre ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Bordel, Don, reprends tes esprits ! Tu es flic ! Tu dois suivre un minimum la loi !

**Don** _(commençant à sangloter) _Je n'en peux plus, Danny. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je ne veux pas la perdre…

**Danny** _(étreignant son ami) _Et tu ne la perdras pas.

Serrant avec force le jeune détective dans ses bras, Danny vérifia si le tireur était toujours en vie. Les agents étaient en fait entrain de le menotter et le sniper s'était manifestement oublié. Il faut dire aussi que la balle était passée au ras de sa tête. Danny soupira : il était arrivé juste à temps…

Toujours avec un Don sanglotant dans ses bras, le jeune expert prit son portable et composa un numéro.

**Danny :** Allo, Mac ? Nous l'avons.

**Mac** _(voix off) _Parfait. Embarquez-le.

Danny raccrocha et soupira. Mac ne devait jamais savoir ce qui s'était passé sur ce toit…


	24. 23:Attente

**23-Attente**

L'officier Robert James Peters avait été mis aux arrêts et était inculpé de trois meurtres et de deux tentatives de meurtres…pour le moment.

Bien assuré que le coupable était sous les verrous, Flack quitta rapidement le commissariat pour prendre la route de l'hôpital. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le réveil de Stella et le jeune homme ne comptait pas revenir au travail tant que la scientifique serait dans le coma.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Don vit les visages fatigués de sa mère et de sa tante : elles avaient tenu leur promesse. Elles avaient constamment veillé sur Stella et Don constata même que sa mère tenait la main de la jeune femme avec gentillesse et réconfort. Au moins, Stella savait qu'elle n'était pas seule…

Le jeune détective les salua chaleureusement, à la surprise de Sarah, et prit le relais de sa mère, s'installant aux côtés de sa petite amie et lui prenant tendrement la main, la caressant et l'embrassant avec légèreté.

**Don** _(avec douceur et amour) _Je suis là, maintenant, Stella. Et je ne te lâcherais plus.


	25. 24:Retour

**24-Retour**

Stella avait terminé son dernier voyage temporel au milieu de Central Park. Elle put voir que c'était un jour de printemps. Le ciel était d'un beau bleu pâle, comme une certaine paire d'yeux qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, et sans nuage. Le soleil était bien présent et réchauffait les badauds de ses doux rayons. Un jour parfait pour une promenade dans l'immense espace vert de New York.

Stella vit enfin la raison de sa présence en ce lieu et en cette date.

Avril 2006. Central Park

**Don :** Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as tellement tenu à apporter ton appareil photo ? _(avec humour)_ L'avoir avec toi sur les scènes de crime ne te suffit plus ? Et puis, il y a déjà des photographes ici.

Stella sourit à son petit ami, mystérieuse, et l'observa avec un œil appréciateur. Don portait un jean bleu délavé bien coupé et une chemise grenat cintré, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux si bleus, le col bien ouvert, laissant entrapercevoir sa poitrine musclée. C'était une image assez lointaine du lieutenant Don Flack Jr de la police criminelle de New York, portant habituellement un costume bien coupé et une cravate, le rendant plus sérieux et imposant. Habillé comme il l'était actuellement, il faisait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'était déjà et plus…vulnérable. On pouvait difficilement croire qu'il était policier… On croirait plus aisément qu'il était mannequin. Et Stella voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le percevoir comme ça : beaucoup de femmes se retournaient à leur passage, fixant Don avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. Mais c'est elle qui avait gagné le gros lot et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher ! Le jeune détective n'était pas qu'un physique mais c'était aussi un esprit, vif et acéré, une âme, aimante et sincère, et un cœur, indispensable pour elle et qui lui vouait un amour manifestement sans limite.

**Don :** Allo Stella ? Ici la Terre.

**Stella** _(sortant de sa douce rêverie) _Oh, pardon, Don. J'étais un peu ailleurs…

**Don** _(amusé) _Je vois ça. Alors, pour l'appareil, tu m'expliques ou faut-il que je t'amène au poste pour avoir une réponse ?

Stella se mit à rire. Ça aussi, elle l'adorait : Don ne cessait de faire des plaisanteries ou de la taquiner gentiment. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué plutôt ? Cette question ne cessait de la tarauder…

**Stella **_(riant)_ Non, ça ira. Vois-tu, les photographes professionnels sont parfois trop impersonnels dans leur travail. Ils prennent de très beau modèle mais rares sont ceux qui arrivent à faire transparaître une émotion dans leurs clichés. Seule l'esthétique semble compter. C'est pourquoi je veux essayer de montrer nos sentiments, nos émotions à travers mes futurs clichés. Prêt ?

**Don** _(surpris) _Tu veux que je sois ton modèle ?

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire) _Oui.

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…Stella…Je ne suis pas…

**Stella** _(voulant le convaincre) _Tu veux savoir à quoi j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ?

**Don :** Oui. Je me suis souvent posé la question.

**Stella :** Je me disais que tu n'avais pas ta place dans la police, que tu convenais mieux dans le mannequinat ou le cinéma.

**Don** _(croyant qu'elle plaisantait) _Rien que ça ? _(voyant son expression affirmative sur son visage)_ Vraiment ?

**Stella** _(l'appareil photo à la main, prête à le photographier) _Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu te trouves moche. Beaucoup de femmes peut-être même trop _(Don rit devant l'expression boudeuse de Stella)_ de ta brigade fantasment sur toi. Et crois-moi, j'en ai entendu un beau florilège.

**Don** _(taquin) _Il faudra que tu me les raconte. Il y en a peut-être des intéressants à faire.

**Stella** _(rougissant) _Don !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire devant la gêne de la scientifique, qui en profita pour le prendre en photo. Cette petite séance photo dura tout l'après-midi. Ils avaient un moment échangé les rôles, Stella devenant ainsi le modèle et Don, le photographe, et avait utilisé la fonction de minuterie de l'appareil pour se prendre tous les deux en photo. Ils avaient utilisé trois pellicules de 48 poses et avaient passé un de leurs plus agréables après-midi.

Ils finirent par se coucher sur l'herbe fraîche, se faisant réchauffer agréablement par les rayons du soleil printanier. Stella s'approcha doucement de Don et posa sa tête sur son torse, entourant sa taille de son bras. Elle se sentait si bien, si vivante, si amoureuse, emplie de sensations si plaisantes.

La scientifique sentit la main de Flack caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse, jouant un peu avec ses boucles, et, levant les yeux vers lui, vit un sourire heureux se dessiner sur son visage.

**Stella :** Quoi ?

**Don :** J'espère qu'on partagera beaucoup d'autres moments comme ça.

**Stella** _(frottant sa joue contre son torse) _Bien sûr.

**Don :** Je t'aime, Stella…

**Stella :** Oui, je sais. Moi aussi…

Mais Stella n'avait pas réellement compris le sens des mots de Don. C'était un « je t'aime » beaucoup plus fort, plus intense que ceux qu'il avait déjà prononcés avec elle, un « je t'aime » qui la voulait corps, cœur et âme…

La Stella fantomatique le comprit maintenant, en voyant la scène. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car elle fut brusquement happée par un autre vortex qui la déposa rapidement dans un autre endroit et à une autre date. Et ce souvenir qui lui paraissait flou au début devint de plus en plus clair. Oh non, pas ça…

Avril 2006. Deux semaines plus tard. Angle de la 15th Street et de la 7th Avenue.

Stella était debout au milieu du trottoir et avait entendu une détonation lointaine. Le monde autour d'elle semblait tourner au ralenti : elle voyait les agents se planquer derrière les véhicules présents sur la voie et n'entendait pas un son. Un silence si pesant…Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait quand elle sentit enfin un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau. La scientifique porta la main à son ventre puis l'amena sous ses yeux. Du sang. Son sang…

Dans le brouillard qui semblait l'entourer, elle perçut enfin une voix. La voix de Don. Une voix paniquée, pleine de peur et de crainte.

**Don** _(criant, paniqué) _Stella !

Stella tourna son visage vers lui, incrédule, et vit ses yeux bleus agrandis par l'effroi et la douleur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'avait-elle ?

Une deuxième détonation se fit entendre et elle sentit une nouvelle douleur lui vriller la poitrine.

**Don** _(hurlant) _Stella !

**Stella :** D…Don…Qu'est-ce qui…

La scientifique tomba et put apercevoir le visage de Don exprimer une profonde tristesse mélangée à de l'horreur pendant sa chute. Allongée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le ciel printanier, sentant la vie la quitter, Stella entendait pourtant la voix pleine de fureur et de tristesse de Don et celle persuasive de Danny. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes et ferma doucement les yeux. La faiblesse la gagnait…

**Don :** Stella ! _(furieux)_ Putain, Danny ! Lâche-moi !

**Danny :** Tu veux te faire descendre ! Tant qu'il est là, on ne peut…Oof !

Stella sentit peu après une présence à ses côtés. Qui était-ce ?

**Danny :** Don, sors de là !

La scientifique reconnut l'odeur de l'after-shave de la personne penchée au-dessus d'elle. Don…Ayant soudain perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, Stella se mit à convulser violemment et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile. Elle sentit les mains de Flack comprimer ses plaies importantes avec l'aide de sa veste. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer doucement, comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivait.

**Stella :** D…Don…Ai…de-moi…

**Don** _(hurlant en la soulevant doucement pour la serrer contre lui) _Une ambulance ! Appelez une ambulance !

Stella sentit le jeune détective la serrer et la bercer contre lui, continuant à ralentir l'hémorragie à l'aide de sa veste. La jeune femme sentit les larmes de Flack se mêler aux siennes et l'entendit hurler son désespoir.

**Don :** Stella, ne me laisse pas ! Sois forte ! Les secours vont arriver ! Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas ! Stella !

La scientifique essayait de lui répondre mais le sang dans sa bouche et sa gorge ne l'aidait guère…

**Don :** Stella ! Ne me laisse pas ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! Comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi !

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un choc électrique pour la Stella spectatrice. Don n'oserait pas…Il n'essayerait pas de…Mais son visage exprimait une telle douleur, une telle souffrance, une telle tristesse ! Et tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait vus et observés semblaient indiquer cette idée inquiétante…Don…

**Stella** _(hurlant) _Don ! Nooooooooon !

**oOo**

Le moniteur cardiaque de Stella se mit à s'affoler, inquiétant Don, Sarah et Helena. L'infirmière Jenny Gordon était là et appela d'urgence le docteur Meyers, qui arriva rapidement au chevet de sa patiente pour l'ausculter.

**Don** _(soutenu par Helena et Sarah, toutes les deux en larmes et inquiètes) _Stella…Je t'en supplie…Mon étoile…

Le jeune détective vit soudain les yeux de la scientifique s'ouvrir tout doucement puis chercher quelque chose et enfin se poser sur lui. Les yeux verts émeraude de Stella prirent alors une expression de soulagement et de bonheur. Don était là… Sa main sembla ensuite chercher quelque chose. Un contact…

Don, le devinant, se rua vers Stella, bousculant presque le chirurgien dans sa précipitation, et serra sa main dans la sienne avec tendresse.

**Don** _(soulagé et heureux, embrassant sa main) _Stella ! Je suis là. _( serrant sa main avec plus de force)_ Je serai toujours là…

Flack embrassa encore et encore la main et le front de son étoile, heureux de la voir enfin réveillée et bien vivante. Sarah et Helena s'étreignirent joyeusement, soulagées, et le docteur Meyers sourit. Sa patiente avait passé le cap le plus difficile. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, c'était se reposer.

Stella essaya de parler mais Don l'en empêcha en lui posant une main douce sur l'épaule.

**Don** _(la rassurant) _Tout va bien, Stella. Il a fallu te placer sous respirateur…

**Meyers :** Je vais lui enlever dans une heure.

**Don : **Tu vois ? Tu parleras plus tard. Pour le moment, repose-toi. Tout va bien…maintenant que tu es revenue…

Stella serra avec force et tendresse la main de Don et ne quitta pas le jeune homme des yeux, saisissant son regard bleu dans le sien. Elle ne le lâcherait plus. Jamais.


	26. 25:Secret entre femmes

**25-Secret entre femmes**

Sarah devant s'occuper de ses petits-enfants, elle laissa donc Don et Helena au chevet de Stella, enfin extubée. Helena eut d'abord la délicatesse de les laisser seuls, sachant que son fils voulait s'assurer que la scientifique était bel et bien vivante et réveillée. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle entendit la petite exclamation de surprise de Stella et supposa que Don s'était jeté à son cou.

La mère de Flack n'en était pas loin : le jeune détective avait serré délicatement mais rapidement Stella dans ses bras, impatient de la sentir contre lui, douce, chaude et vivante, et cet empressement avait surpris la jeune femme, qui ignorait la gravité exacte de son état avant et durant son coma. Elle avait été aussi surprise de sentir Don pleurer contre son épaule et la scientifique le rassura encore et encore, murmurant son prénom et embrassant son cou, son visage, ses lèvres avec tendresse tout en caressant son dos et ses cheveux si noirs.

Sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne lui dirait rien de ce qu'il avait fait durant son coma pour ne pas l'inquiéter, Stella décida qu'elle interrogerait Danny et Mac soit à sa sortie, soit lors de leurs visites. La dernière idée qui avait traversé son esprit avant son réveil tournait toujours dans sa tête et elle voulait être sure. Elle arriverait bien à contraindre ses deux collègues à lui dire la vérité.

Quand Helena revint, elle trouva les deux amants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement, et se sentit embarrassée de les avoir interrompus. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient terminé…

**Helena** _(gênée)_ Heu…Excusez-moi, je repasserai plus tard…

**Stella** _(s'écartant doucement de Don mais gardant le contact en serrant sa main dans la sienne) _Non, tout va bien, Helena. _(avec un regard taquin en direction de Don)_ Nous aurons bien d'autres occasions…

**Don** _(rougissant) _Stella ! Pas devant ma m… _(s'interrompant et les fixant, intrigué)_ Depuis quand vous appelez-vous par vos prénoms toutes les deux ? Je ne vous savais pas si proches…

**Helena :** Je te l'ai dit. Il y a eu du changement.

**Don :** Et je peux savoir comment ?

**Helena et Stella :** C'est un secret.

Flack fit une moue boudeuse quand il vit les deux femmes échanger un regard complice. Il finit par hausser les épaules : il le saurait bien un jour ou l'autre.

**oOo**

Avril 2006. Salle de repos du bâtiment de la police scientifique.

Stella Bonasera prenait une pause bien méritée. Elle venait de clore une affaire complexe avec Mac et se délassait donc dans le canapé confortable de la salle de repos, sirotant tranquillement un café léger. La scientifique vit Mac arriver et lui sourit, levant sa tasse en signe de salut et de satisfaction.

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire) _Encore une affaire bouclée.

**Mac** _(souriant) _En effet. Mais je ne viens pas pour ça. Une personne désire vous parler.

Stella était étonnée…Elle n'attendait personne aujourd'hui et Don était actuellement sur une enquête avec Danny.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Qui ?

**Mac** _(avec un petit sourire amusé) _Vous verrez par vous-même. _(s'adressant à la personne derrière lui, inclinant la tête poliment)_ Je vous laisse.

Mac laissa passer le visiteur mystérieux et partit enfin. Stella fut surprise de voir qui voulait lui parler : Helena Flack ?

**Stella** _(se levant et lui tendant la main pour la saluer) _Ho…Heu…Bonjour, madame Flack. Si je m'attendais…Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Helena :** Je viens pour Don…

**Stella** _(immédiatement sur la défensive et d'un ton tranchant) _J'ai déjà donné mon point de vue à ce sujet, il me semble…Et Don a lui aussi été parfaitement clair.

**Helena :** Ho, mais j'ai bien compris le message. Mais notre rencontre a été plutôt brève… _(avec un petit sourire)_ et mouvementée. Je ne peux vous juger en si peu de temps.

**Stella** _(souriant et devenant plus calme) _En effet.

**Helena :** Ma sœur Sarah m'a conseillée de venir vous voir…pour apprendre à vous connaître…

**Stella** _(surprise) _Vous voulez me connaître ? Vraiment ?

**Helena :** Je veux me faire une opinion par moi-même. Et je veux comprendre ce qui vous rend si exceptionnelle aux yeux de mon fils. J'ai été si étonnée par son comportement. Il n'a jamais été comme ça…avec nous.

**Stella :** Sans doute parce que vous le voyiez encore comme votre petit garçon. Mais Don est un homme depuis longtemps. Et chaque jour, il évolue.

Helena opina de la tête, observant Stella. Cette jeune femme semblait tellement mieux connaître Don qu'elle, sa propre mère ! Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Mais peut-être que cette conversation l'aiderait à comprendre et à réparer ce qui a été brisé : le lien entre une mère et son fils…Don n'adressait plus la parole à son père depuis l'incident de la réception pour leur anniversaire de mariage et restait assez distant avec elle. Elle n'avait de ses nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Sarah ou de ses neveux. Et pour Helena, cette situation avait trop duré.

**Helena :** Etes-vous heureuse ?

**Stella** _(avec un sourire tendre) _Oui. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point…

**Helena :** Et Don ?

**Stella :** J'en ai l'impression…Il me le répète sans cesse…Mais vous devriez lui poser la question.

Helena connaissait déjà la réponse, grâce à Sarah et au peu de conversations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Don. Et le fait que Stella doutait de cet état de fait la rassura d'un certain côté : la scientifique avait des doutes sur ses capacités à rendre Don heureux mais n'en avait aucun sur celles du jeune détective à la rendre heureuse. Et Helena savait que son fils en était au même point…

**Helena :** J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur vous par Sarah. Mais j'aimerais que vous me les racontiez.

Stella accepta en opinant de la tête et commença à raconter sa vie, en résumé, mais s'attardant sur chaque évènement important : son enfance dans un orphelinat et dans différents foyers, son adolescence plutôt solitaire, son entrée dans la police, sa rencontre avec Mac, l'affaire Scott Owen et ses répercussions, dont le tournant étonnant et imprévu dans sa relation avec Don, et sa vie actuelle avec lui. Une vie heureuse, remplie de petits moments de bonheur et de tendresse, et pleine d'amour…avec, bien sûr, quelques heurts.

Helena l'écoutait avec attention et comprenait mieux pourquoi Sarah avait tant apprécié Stella : malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, la scientifique devenait un peu plus forte à chaque fois. Et depuis qu'elle avait Don dans sa vie, Stella ne se sentait plus seule et semblait même avoir trouvé la moitié qui lui manquait.

**Helena :** Merci, Stella. Je voulais comprendre et vous avez parfaitement répondu à mes interrogations.

**Stella** _(avec un petit sourire triste) _Excepté une, qui semble très importante pour votre époux…

**Helena** _(soupirant) _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…

**Stella** _(surprenant Helena) _Je voudrais avoir un enfant de Don. Je voudrais tant lui en donner un. Mais j'ignore s'il l'a un jour envisagé. J'ignore s'il souhaite en avoir…

**Helena :** Stella…

**Stella :** Et je comprendrais s'il n'en veut pas…Je me sens déjà chanceuse d'avoir Don et tous mes amis, qui sont ma famille. Je ne veux pas trop abuser. La vie m'a tant donné en si peu de temps…

**Helena** _(émue) _Stella…Sachez déjà que je serais heureuse d'être votre amie…et si cela se produit, d'être la grand-mère de vos enfants.

**Stella** _(sentant les larmes couler) _M…Merci, madame Flack.

**Helena** _(avec un sourire plein de gentillesse) _Appelez-moi Helena…

Les deux femmes se sourirent et finirent par s'étreindre, submergées par l'émotion. Quand elles s'écartèrent, Stella proposa un café à Helena qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Elles finirent ensuite par s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**Stella :** Si vous pouvez éviter d'en parler à Don. Je ne veux pas le pousser dans ses retranchements…ni le perdre.

**Helena :** Bien sûr. J'allais vous demander la même chose. Il n'apprécierait pas s'il apprenait que je me mêle encore de sa vie…

Voyant l'expression comique d'Helena, si proche de celle que faisait Don, Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire. La glace était enfin brisée. Il restait encore un point à régler…

**Stella :** Helena…Au sujet de Don et de votre mari, pensez-vous qu'ils puissent se réconcilier ?

**Helena** _(levant les yeux) _Connaissant Donald…Je ne pense pas. Quand il a une idée, il la tient bien. Je n'ai jamais vu aussi buté…

**Stella** _(avec un sourire amusé) _Dans ce cas-là, Don est comme son père…Il est vraiment têtu…

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire. Finalement, les deux hommes avaient un point commun…

**Helena :** Ecoutez. Nous allons organiser un déjeuner et…

**Stella **_(l'interrompant avec un petit air triste)_ En fait, Don n'est pas vraiment le problème…C'est moi…

**Helena :** C'est bien pour ça. Je veux que Donald vous voit tel que vous êtes : une jeune femme charmante et parfaite pour notre fils. Et s'il le faut, je rameuterais Sarah. Il ne pourra pas résister.

**Stella** _(souriant) _Merci…

**Helena** _(avec un air innocent) _Et j'en profiterais pour donner une envie de bébé à Don, en passant…

**Stella** _(protestant) _Helena !

Les deux femmes rirent et continuèrent à parler longuement, organisant la rencontre entre Flack et son père et leurs rôles dans leur réconciliation. De toute manière, une famille en était vraiment une quand elle était unie…

**oOo**

Le docteur Meyers vint rendre une petite visite à sa patiente miraculée et commença à l'ausculter sous le regard protecteur de Flack.

**Helena :** Quand pourra-t'elle sortir ?

**Meyers :** Dans un mois, je pense. Ses blessures sont en voie de guérison mais elles restent encore graves… Je veux la garder sous surveillance médicale. Et surtout, il faut qu'elle se repose.

**Helena :** Merci, docteur.

Une fois son auscultation terminée, le chirurgien les quitta et Helena se prépara elle aussi à partir. Une fois son manteau mis et son sac à la main, elle se tourna vers Don.

**Helena :** Au fait, Don, dès que Stella sortira, je voudrais organiser quelque chose…


	27. 26:Visites

**26-Visites**

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, Stella eut bien entendu des visites. Il y eut tout d'abord Mac et Sheldon, venus lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement avec les bras remplis de fleurs, et, profitant de l'absence de Don, parti chercher à boire avec Sheldon, Stella interrogea son supérieur sur le comportement de Flack pendant son coma. Sachant que son amie devinerait facilement s'il lui mentait, Mac préféra lui raconter la vérité mais lui demanda de ne pas se montrer trop dure avec le jeune détective. Ayant lui-même traversé une épreuve semblable, le chef de la police scientifique avait parfaitement compris la réaction de Flack mais lui avait dépassé sa douleur en se lançant dans le travail. Stella suivit donc les conseils de Mac et ne fit qu'un léger reproche à Don mais elle lui fit promettre de ne pas retenter ce genre de geste. D'un autre côté, c'était aussi une nouvelle preuve de son amour pour elle…C'était juste un peu trop extrême.

Danny et Lindsay étaient eux aussi passés et amenèrent le rire avec eux : ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour de petites choses et Stella et Flack s'amusaient beaucoup de leurs joutes verbales, toujours surpris par leurs répliques bien senties l'un envers l'autre. Mais Stella sentait bien qu'il y avait un malaise chez Lindsay et elle décida qu'elle éclaircirait ça avec elle dès que possible. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Don à leur sujet, la scientifique n'était pas convaincue. Le jeune détective lui raconta leur dernier accroc, qu'il avait estimé sans importance, mais Stella eut alors une meilleure idée de ce qui rongeait Lindsay. Elle comptait donc s'en mêler, voulant que sa collègue soit aussi heureuse qu'elle.

L'exaltée tante Sarah était elle aussi passée et s'attendrissait face aux marques et gestes d'affection de son neveu envers Stella. De plus, le jeune homme semblait même savoir ce dont la scientifique avait envie ou besoin avant même qu'elle ne le demande. Sarah ne put donc s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**Sarah** _(assez bas pour que Don ne l'entende pas) _Epousez-le vite. Vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleur.

**Don** _(voyant Stella rougir violemment, il fut intrigué) _Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes encore, Sarah ?

**Sarah** _(se redressant de toute sa petite taille, les mains sur les hanches, fixant son neveu droit dans les yeux) _Déjà un, tante Sarah. Et deux, ça ne te concerne pas… _(très bas)_ Enfin si, un peu quand même…

Stella s'esclaffa, amenant ainsi un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Flack, rassuré de la voir reprendre des couleurs et des forces et de retrouver ainsi son étoile.

Là où il y eut une vraie surprise, c'est quand la famille de Don débarqua au fur et à mesure. Flack et Stella en étaient vraiment étonnés, car le jeune détective n'avait pas eu le temps de présenter la scientifique au reste de sa famille. Ils eurent un élément de réponse quand Eddie, le deuxième fils de Sarah qui avait le même âge que Don, et sa petite famille vinrent leur rendre visite. Enfin, c'était plutôt le fils d'Eddie, Michael, qui leur apporta la réponse. Le petit garçon, âgé de 5 ans, avait hérité de la franchise déconcertante de sa grand-mère et fonça droit sur Stella, l'observant d'un air curieux.

**Stella **_(gentiment) _Bonjour.

**Michael :** C'est toi Stella ?

**Eddie** _(navré de l'impolitesse de son fils) _Michael, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? On ne tutoie pas les grandes personnes !

**Stella** _(souriant) _Ce n'est pas grave. _(à Michael)_ Oui, c'est moi Stella. Pourquoi ?

**Michael :** Je t'imaginais pas comme ça…Mamie m'a dit que t'étais…heu…gentille et… _(cherchant ses mots)_ comme un feu d'artifice…

**Stella** _(flattée) _Vraiment ? Mais comment me voyais-tu ?

**Michael :** Un peu comme Mamie…Ronde.

Don ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'image qu'avait son petit cousin de Sarah. Et puis, Stella et sa tante ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment…Quoique…

Recevant un coup de coude de la part de son cousin, vexé que Flack se moque soit de sa mère, soit de son fils, Don se calma et continua d'écouter la conversation entre Stella et le petit Michael, maintenant assis sur le lit de la scientifique. La voyant si douce, si gentille et si attentionnée avec le petit garçon, Don ne put s'empêcher de penser que Stella serait une merveilleuse maman. Frappé par cette soudaine idée, Flack s'empourpra, à la surprise de son cousin, et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, c'est-à-dire les paroles de la femme d'Eddie, Nora, tout en essayant de se calmer en buvant un verre d'eau. Mais le jeune homme écoutait toujours ce que pouvait bien se raconter Stella et Michael.

**Stella :** Tu es déçu que je ne sois pas comme ta mamie ?

**Michael** _(penchant la tête et faisant une petite moue pensive) _Non. C'était bête de croire que tu ressemblais à Mamie Sarah…

**Stella :** Non, voyons ! Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

**Michael :** Elle m'a dit que Cousin Donnie…

Le Donnie en question se hérissa à ce surnom : sa tante avait donné cette mauvaise habitude à son petit cousin. Il allait la tuer…

**Michael** _(continuant) _…avait une jolie fiancée.

**Stella** _(les yeux agrandis de stupeur) _Fi…Fiancée ?

Sur ce coup-là, Don cracha son eau, s'étouffant et toussant comme un malheureux face à la dernière invention farfelue de sa tante. Il jeta alors un regard noir à son cousin, qui lui tapotait le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer, et lui indiqua le couloir de la tête. Alors que les deux hommes sortaient, Stella, très rouge et embarrassée, essaya de se redonner une contenance et ne sut plus trop quoi répondre aux questions du petit garçon. Futur policier lui aussi ? Heureusement, Nora intervint et Michael finit par s'asseoir sagement dans un coin, continuant tout de même à fixer la scientifique. S'il était comme Flack, Stella savait qu'il n'allait pas si facilement lâcher l'affaire.

Quant à Don et Eddie, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et le détective toisait son cousin de toute sa taille, presque menaçant.

**Don** _(fulminant) _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

**Eddie** _(étonné) _Quoi ? C'est faux ?

**Don :** Stella est ma petite amie, pas ma fiancée ! Ne mettez pas les bans tout de suite. _(sarcastique)_ A moins que Sarah ait déjà envoyé les cartons d'invitation !

**Eddie :** Ne me gueule pas dessus ! C'est Maman qui nous a annoncé ça à tous.

**Don** _(pâlissant, sous le choc) _A…A tous ? Toute la famille ?

**Eddie :** Oui. Ton père a d'ailleurs eu un sacré choc…

**Don** _(s'appuyant sur un mur) _Misère…

C'est sûr que son père avait dû avoir un choc, vu ce qu'avait donné sa première et unique rencontre avec Stella. Il l'avait immédiatement cataloguée et détestée. Don soupira : sa tante avait encore une fois créé une situation apocalyptique de laquelle il allait devoir s'extirper.

Sarah décida d'arriver juste à ce moment là, tout sourire, avec sa dernière petite-fille de un an dans les bras.

**Sarah** _(étonnée) _Donnie ! Eddie ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans le couloir ?

Flack fulminait intérieurement mais resta maître de lui-même : ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer, ne pas la…

Eddie tenta vainement d'avertir sa mère de la fureur de Don mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas. Elle passa devant les deux hommes et entra dans la chambre. Don la suivit et saisit son épaule, doucement mais fermement, l'entraînant vers le couloir.

**Sarah** _(intriguée et un peu agacée) _Donnie ? A quoi joues-tu ?

**Don :** Je dois te parler. Et vite !

**Sarah :** Attends une seconde. _(tendant sa petite-fille à Stella)_ Stella, pourriez-vous prendre Lily et lui donnez son biberon dans cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît. _(roulant des yeux d'un air comique)_ Quelque chose m'attire irrépressiblement dehors.

**Stella** _(riant et prenant Lily avec douceur) _Bien sûr.

Une fois la petite bien calée dans les bras de la scientifique, Flack traîna sa tante dans le couloir puis la tourna brusquement vers lui.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lancer cette histoire ? Ça va pas mieux…

**Sarah** _(sans se démonter) _Ok, vous n'êtes pas vraiment fiancés…Mais c'est tout comme, non ?

**Don** _(décontenancé) _Comment ça ?

**Sarah :** Tu l'aimes ?

**Don :** Oui.

**Sarah :** Tu ne comptes pas changer de petite amie ?

**Don** _(avec véhémence) _Non !

**Sarah :** On pourrait donc affirmer que Stella est la femme de ta vie, non ?

**Don** _(rougissant) _Heu…

**Sarah** _(secouant son index sous le nez de son neveu) _Ne me dis pas non ! Je le sens et je le sais, comme tous les autres. Et comme ta mère !

**Don** _(surpris) _Vraiment ?

**Sarah :** Oui ! Alors au final, ce que j'ai dit est plus ou moins vrai…Il te faut peut-être juste un peu de temps pour l'admettre et te lancer…

Devant la logique implacable de sa tante, Don ne put rien répondre. Enfin, sa famille avait l'air d'accepter Stella. Excepté son père…

Le jeune homme soupira et revint dans la chambre de sa compagne avec sa tante. Il vit que Stella nourrissait la petite Lily, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et encore une fois, une image de Stella s'occupant de son propre enfant lui traversa l'esprit. Don était stupéfait par cette idée : était-il donc prêt à franchir cette étape ? Le détective finit par secouer la tête et rejoignit sa petite amie en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le petit Michael quitta sa chaise, têtu et déterminé traits de caractère manifestement prépondérants chez les Flack, et se dirigea vers son grand cousin. S'il voulait une réponse claire, autant la demander au principal intéressé.

**Michael :** Donnie ! C'est ta fiancée, Stella ?

Remarquant que Stella l'observait avec un regard interrogateur puis reportait rapidement son attention sur la fillette qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, Don se pencha vers son petit cousin en souriant et lui chuchota :

**Don :** Pas encore…Mais bientôt…


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Flack n'arrivait pas à croire que Stella et sa mère lui avaient fait ce coup-là ! Ils étaient réunis dans un petit restaurant sympa de New York et s'observaient tous en silence : lui et Stella d'un côté et de l'autre, sa mère et…son père ! Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas enchanté par le piège que leur avaient tendu les deux femmes. Le père et le fils se fixaient comme des chiens de faïence tandis que les deux femmes patientaient, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Stella finit par prendre la parole, exaspérée par l'entêtement des deux policiers.

**Stella **_(respectueuse) _Monsieur Flack, votre femme et moi avons organisé cette rencontre pour que nous puissions parler, faire connaissance. Notre unique entrevue a été des plus désastreuses et je voudrais…

**Donald Flack Sr** _(la coupant, railleur) _Vous croyez ? Ça me semble clair quand votre propre fils vous frappe et vous humilie en public…

**Don **_(froidement)_ Tu l'avais mérité…Et je recommencerai sans hésiter si ça se reproduit…

**Stella** _(soupirant) _Don…Tu ne m'aides pas…

La scientifique savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais à ce point…Elle savait que Don était rancunier mais elle avait un peu d'espoir…

**Donald Flack Sr** _(se levant) _Je ne vois d'ailleurs aucun intérêt à rester ici.

Stella commençait à être agacée par la prétention du père de Don et finit par s'énerver.

**Stella** _(avec autorité, surprenant Don) _Asseyez-vous.

**Donald Flack Sr** _(la toisant avec mépris) _Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, surtout de vous !

**Stella** _(se levant et frappant du poing sur la table) _Asseyez-vous !

**Donald Flack Sr** _(goguenard) _Vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur, Bonasera ? _(avec mépris) _Mon fils est vraiment tombé bien bas pour sortir avec une planquée…

Avant que Don ne réagisse, Stella gifla le capitaine Flack avec colère. Elle ne supportait plus cet homme…

**Stella** _(furieuse) _Pensez de moi ce que vous voulez mais je vous interdis de dénigrer Don ! Vous ne savez rien de lui ! Et c'est vraiment affligeant de la part d'un père !

**Donald Flack Sr **_(ses yeux lançant des éclairs et la toisant de toute sa taille)_ Je ne vous permets pas…

**Stella :** Je vais me gêner ! Je voulais juste arranger les choses et vous…

**Donald Flack Sr** _(prêt à quitter la table) _Je sais ce qui est bon pour mon fils ! Et vous ne l'êtes pas ! Cette relation n'a aucun avenir pour moi…Et Junior s'en rendra bientôt compte…

Cette dernière remarque fut comme un poignard dans le cœur de Stella…et Don le savait. Elle avait vaillamment combattu son père mais ces derniers mots lancés avec mépris et presque avec haine l'avait profondément touchée, l'attristant plus qu'on ne pouvait penser et ça, Flack ne pouvait le supporter. Il réagit donc au quart de tour et empoigna le col du manteau de son père avec force, le rapprochant brusquement de lui et le soulevant presque du sol.

**Don** _(contenant sa colère) _Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes, Papa. Tu n'as pas idée… _(Don vit de l'inquiétude traverser le regard de son père)_ Mais fais ce que tu veux. Je n'essaierai même pas de te retenir, malgré la volonté de Stella et de Maman. J'ai déjà réussi à me construire une carrière dans la police sans ton aide. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de toi pour mener ma vie.

**Helena** _(attristée) _Don…

**Don :** Je te demande juste une chose : lors des réunions familiales, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Stella tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de changer ton point de vue étriqué. _(menaçant)_ Et si j'entends un mot de travers à son sujet, je te jure que tu le regretteras…

**Donald Flack Sr **_(fermement) _Tu n'as rien à me demander…

**Don** _(le plaquant contre un mur du restaurant, attirant ainsi les regards des clients sur eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres) _Tu préfères que je coupe carrément les ponts ? Ou tu veux me renier peut-être ? Moi, ton fils unique…

**Donald Flack Sr** _(blême) _Non…Tu n'oserais pas…

**Don :** Tu vois donc à quel point je suis sérieux, à quel point c'est sérieux ! Alors dis-toi que ce que je te propose est parfaitement raisonnable…

Don finit par lâcher son père, qui lui lança un regard furieux et qui partit sans demander son reste.

Flack finit par s'asseoir et vit les regards désolés et attristés de Stella et d'Helena.

**Don :** Je suis navré…Mais vous avez bien vu…

**Stella** _(posant sa tête sur son épaule) _Oui…Ce n'est pas ta faute…Je n'aurais pas dû le gifler…Je suis la seule à…

**Helena** _(l'interrompant) _Ne vous rejetez pas la faute, Stella. Donald est allé trop loin. Je pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée, cette confrontation…

**Don :** Merci d'avoir essayé.

**Helena :** Enfin…Je vais vous laisser et je vais encore y travailler… _(avec un sourire malicieux)_ Et cette fois avec Sarah. Ta tante peut se montrer persuasive…

**Don** _(soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel) _Merci, je sais.

Stella rit en pensant à la petite femme pleine d'énergie et d'aplomb qu'était la tante de Don. C'était la seule qui arrivait à le mettre si facilement en boule et elle s'en délectait à chaque fois.

**Helena** _(se levant et mettant son manteau) _Vraiment, Stella, je suis désolée. Il n'était pas comme ça avant…J'ignore ce qui l'a changé…

**Don** _(énigmatique) _Moi si…

Stella remarqua la mine assombrie de Don mais préféra ne pas le questionner. Il lui dirait bien à jour…Lui aussi devait avoir ses secrets.

Helena les salua et quitta le restaurant, les laissant seuls. Stella voulait que cette journée se termine par une note plus joyeuse et proposa à Don une ballade à Central Park. Le jeune détective accepta avec plaisir et tous deux s'y dirigèrent, main dans la main. Une fois arrivés, ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe et observèrent un moment le ciel printanier. Don serra Stella contre lui, voulant sentir sa chaleur et son parfum, s'enivrant de sa présence. Quand il pensait qu'il avait bien failli la perdre il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Il resserra son étreinte et se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

Stella, la tête posée sur le torse de Don, pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Elle adorait sa mélodie. C'était si apaisant… Elle finit par se redresser et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus qu'elle adorait.

**Don **_(haussant un sourcil interrogateur)_ Quoi ?

**Stella :** Dis-moi, c'est quoi ces réunions familiales ?

**Don **_(surpris par la question)_ Ha…Heu…C'est une tradition dans ma famille. En fait, on passe toutes nos fêtes ensemble. On habite tous New York donc ce n'est pas trop difficile à organiser…

**Stella :** Toutes les fêtes ?

**Don :** En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… _(réfléchissant)_ Prenons Noël, par exemple. On le fête d'abord chacun de notre côté le 24 Décembre, ok ? Et le 26 ou le 27 Décembre, toute la famille se réunit pour une grande fête de Noël. _(pensif)_ Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je réfléchisse aux cadeaux pour mes petits cousins…

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire) _Je sens que je vais adorer…

**Don** _(avec un sourire malicieux) _Il faut juste supporter ma famille…

Stella se mit à rire et se serra un peu plus contre le jeune détective. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir…Que demander de plus ?

Quant à Don, il avait divers projets en tête pour eux…Il les mettrait d'ailleurs bientôt à exécution. Très bientôt. Surtout un…

**FIN**


End file.
